Torn One Too Many Times Jacob Black or Embry Call
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: The pack are enjoying a baseball game till something pulls them to the border. That something is Tay Cullen. What happens when Jake, and Embry imprint on her. and her past become and an issue. Hiatus
1. Info

Torn One Too Many Times

A Jacob Black Love Story

Info

Name: Taylor Cullen

Age: 3 hours before 16 forever (very important but for later)

Species: Vampire sorda

Loves: Driving her cars fast, Skate Boarding, Surfing, Snow Boarding, Four Wheeling, Dirt Bike Racing, Sports, Sleeping, Eating, Singing, Reading, Writing, Drawing, Fixing up Cars, and Playing Guitars

Dislikes: Blood, Girly Girls, People who always needs to be protected *cough Bella cough*, Rosalie, Losing, and Being woke up (Don't we all)

Powers: When ever she thinks of someone singing she can attract or repel that person* for example she's mad and Edward rarely happens he walks in the room she don't want him there starting singing and he leaves or working on a car needs Emmett's help sings and he come's right there still don't understand message me I'll try to straighten you up.* Anyway back on track another power can go in sunlight without sparkling, needs sleep, and need's human food to live.

Birthday: July 1st

Grade: Senior(same as the pack and Jacob the Cullen's have graduated)

History: She and her parents were coming home from a vacation they were in a horrible accident that killed her parents instantly and she was in beyond critical condition and bleeding to death. She thought she was done for till a muscular guy(Emmett) came to her and bit her injecting the venom. Three day's later after pain, pain, and guess what more pain she woke up to see her new family the Cullen's. Carlisle did tests to make sure everything was okay. He tried to get her to drink blood she didn't want or need it she wanted human food and after she ate fell asleep. He had never seen anything like her a vampire that hated blood and didn't need it sleep's more than a newborn baby, can go out into sun light without sparkling tan like a normal human, and has blue-green eye's not topaz. After all the test's were done she went back to her new family and fell in love with the boy who saved her Emmett. They both loved each other till Rosalie came along and Emmett loved her. Taylor got thrown to the side like she was nothing. She was so mad she left to take a break on her journey found the Voluturi and decided to stay I while. After a few years she left to go back home where she belonged. And now Edward, Alice, Bella, and everybody's graduated so your alone in Forks High School. And also captain of the volleyball, basketball, and softball usually in the rain which her family never misses. The only thing she can remember from her past is she lived in La Push and that her mother gave her a necklace that she never takes off the charm looks like a wolf her mother gave it to her 3 hours before she died.

Your forms of transportation : Blue Ferrari, Black H2 Hummer, Purple Lambo, Black and Silver Mustang, and her baby the red Viper. All of which her and Emmett supped up past the max. 4 four-wheelers, 5 dirt bikes and lastly 1 red motorcycle and a blue one exactly like it.

That's all for the info so pc our with love, sleep, and Jacob Black I say GOOD NITE PEOPLE, WEREWOLVES, VAMPIRES, ETC. OF THIS EARTH


	2. Same Old Forks

Part 1

Same Old Forks

I sat in my video editing class bored as hell staring out the window alone. Everyone's graduated Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie thank god for the last two. I hate the feeling alone though that's what I've been my vampire life alone and I hate it. Everyone is gone hunting for the week but since I don't drink blood I'm stuck here. The bell rang for all of us to go to our next class which was study hall ohh joy.

It was going to be boring I could just tell it's study hall. I sat at a table in the back alone as usual I took my sketchbook out and started drawing. I miss not being with Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper alone in this hell hole sucks.

I got bored and didn't feel like staying so as soon as the bell rang I got up and went to the parking lot got in my purple Lambo schools retarded. I miss my hometown one of the only things I remember from being human my hometown La Push. But since I'm a fucking vampire I can't cross the border.

'I hate being a vampire why couldn't Emmett just let me die.'

Just then my phone started playing Pretty Handsome Awkward by The Used. I looked down at the caller id and smiled.

"Hello"

"Are you ok Tay" asked a very worried Alice.

" I'm fine Alice don't worry."

" I know but you know me Tay and by the way at 4:30 go to the border the wolves are going to let you go surf."

"Are you serious Alice"

"Yeah Tay just grab the silver Nike bag but don't look in it ok"

"Uhh ok but why Alice"

"You'll find out in a few days bye Tay I love you"

" Yeah thanks Alice love you too".

I can't wait I miss the beach, woods the vivid things I remember and that's it the only other thing I remember is getting this wolf necklace 3 hours before my mom died. Now what to do till 4:30 movie time. I drove to the house. I went straight up to my room or 'the cave' as Edward calls it.

My Silver sound proof walls which don't help at all I play my music a bit loud with my black ceiling. My custom made bed I'm just a bit tall 6'0" but who's counting ohh that's right I am. I walked over to my plasma screen TV and put my favorite movie in Lost Boys The tribe I just love Chris. I plopped down on my bed I got to the part when Chris just drank Shane's blood and fell asleep.

When I woke up the movie was over it was 2

'god I can sleep through anything'.

I was really hungry so I got up and went to the kitchen fixed two pizza's grabbed a bag of Doritos and two Monster Assaults and went back up to the cave. I started eating one of the many things I don't get I eat a shit load of food but stay skinny as hell don't get it. I turned on the weather to see what it was calling for. Sunny for today but tomorrow we're back to rain. I turned it off that's all I needed to know. I looked up at the clock it was 3:30 I decided I should probably get ready.

I put on my bikini underneath my wetsuit and board shorts. I put my hair up in a ponytail put my wolf necklace on, and slipped on my sunglasses. I walked back out to my room and grabbed one of my boards slipped on my flip-flops and walked out to my garage. And yes I did say my garage I have to many cars so I got my own garage. I strapped my board to the top of my Hummer. And drove out to the border and pulled off to the side. I looked at the clock it was 4:30.

'Maybe I should sing to get them here I remember Bella telling me their name's.'

So I started singing Misery Business by: Paramore thinking of the name's Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, and Sam. When I finished the song I saw a group of guy's walking to my smiling.

'Weird werewolves hate vampires unless they have no idea I'm a vampire my scent is different then a normal vampire.'

I looked at them all my heart stopped when I looked two of them both tall and handsome but the problem is I don't know who they are.


	3. Doritos

Part 2

Doritos

-!Jacob's POV!-

I was just sitting at home after a long bitching day of school Quil and Embry were coming over to watch the game. I went to the kitchen and pulled out a bag of Doritos luckily I hid them from Paul since he imprinted on Rachael it's lucky I have any food left it's like he fucking lives here. I heard the door open and close I turned around to see you guessed Paul scratch that I think he does live here.

"Hey Jake those for me" he asked. No way in hell are he getting these.

"No go get your own it ain't like you live here."

"Come on Jake be nice and give Paul some." Of course Rachael came out of no where to save him.

"No Rach these are mine he don't live here he go get his own."

"Jacob Black" yep she's trying to threaten me.

"Rachael Black" Just when she was about to say something the door came crashing in.

"Quil, Embry just in time."

"Hey Jake did we come at a bad time." said Embry with a grin.

"No not at all the game starts at 4:30 so we got time."

"Ohh yeah Angel's coming over hope you don't mind" said Quil like I had a chose Angel's pretty cool though.

"No not at all."

"Men I swear." and with that Rachel went to the kitchen pissed.

I heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it Angel is to polite for his own good.

"Angel for the last time you don't need to knock just walk in."

"Sorry I just don't want to be rude." said the blonde

"S'okay come on game's about to start." I said letting him in.

"Sweet hey guys."

"Hey" everyone said in unison.

"Paul is Jared coming over." I asked now noticing he wasn't here.

"No he said something bout homework and maybe Kim so no."

"Since when do any of use care about homework we're going to school the rest of eternity." Embry said

"Well for Jared since Kim comes over and they make out more then do homework" Quil said.

It was finally 4:30 and the game was coming on MLB Mets VS Yankees. The game had just started when I heard something telling me to go to the border I looked around the guys looked like they heard something. Me, Quil, Embry, and Paul got up heading to the door.

"Hey where are you guys going the game just started" Angel said from the couch.

"I don't know something is telling us to go to the border come on" I said back to the blonde now getting off the couch. We all started walking to the border.

"Hey Jacob wait up" I turned around to see Seth running to us.

"What are you doing here Seth"

"I don't know something is just telling me to go to the border what bout you guys"

"Same let's go and get this over with"

When we got to the border we saw a Black H2 Hummer parked to the side of road.

"So you guys too." We all turned around to see Sam.

"Yeah something told all of us to come out here."

We turned back around and saw a girl with long blonde hair and blue-green eye's get out of the Hummer and sat on the hood. She was really pretty I've never seen anything like her before she's so beautiful that just want to go hold here to see if she's even real. It's like my whole world went dark and the only light was her. I turned back around to the pack to see all of them smirking at me.

"Jake you just imprinted and you don't even know her name haha" said Paul

"Stop it Paul imprinting is not a bad thing you imprinted on Rachael." Sam said in my defense.

"Let's go talk to her" Seth suggested.

So we all started walking to her they all had huge smiles on their faces. Great their going to make fun of me I just know it.

"Hi there I'm Paul and this is Jacob and he thin- ouch dude what the hell." If you couldn't tell I hit him in the head.

"What's your name you look so familiar." Angel asked that no idea why.

"Me I'm Taylor Cullen and I was wondering if I could cross the border to surf."

She had the most beautiful voice…did she just say Cullen OHH SHIT I JUST IMPRINTED ON A FUCKING BLOOD SUCKER somebody must hate little did the pack know someone else imprinted of the blonde vampire

New Character InfoName: Angel TruesdaleSpecies: WerewolfAge: 56 (stuck at 16 forever)Looks:Grade: Senior same as the othersHistory: when he was about to turn 16 his family and him were supost to go on a trip. But he got sick and told his mom, dad, and twin sister to go with out him. So they did right when he turned 16 he phased into a wolf and from then on knew he was a werewolf. The next day he found out his family was in a horrible accident all of them died. But now seeing Taylor Cullen he thinks is his twin sister who was supost to be his parents died he got all the insurance money and is the richest person in La Push with a mansion and new cars.


	4. Not Your Everyday Vampire

Part 3

Not Your Everyday Vampire

~*Tay's POV*~

After I told them I was a Cullen they looked like they wanted to kill me.

"Hey wait you aren't sparkling so you aren't a blood sucker." One of the taller one's said.

"Yes I am a vampire I don't drink blood and I don't sparkle I'm not your everyday vampire and can I get some name's I have no idea who everyone is."

"Well I'm Seth." the shorter one said.

"I'm Angel Truesdale." Blondie said.

I never knew there was a guy in the pack named Angel such a pretty name.

"And since no one's going to speak up I'm Sam and this is Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jacob." he said pointing to them.

Jacob what a sweet name and he's so cute to with his black hair and sparkling brown eye's, and Embry that is such a cool name he's so cute with his brown hair and, soft, caring brown eye's.

'God I'm going fan girl this sucks.' I thought pissed at myself.

"Taylor you look familiar somehow I don't know how, But how old are you." the guy Angel asked.

"Hmm let me think I think 56 but I'm not sure." I said honestly putting my hands behind my head.

Then the next thing I know Paul tackled me pinning me to the ground and I admit it hurt.

"Paul what the hell is wrong with you." Seth asked wondering along with the rest of us.

"Look at her neck she has the wolf necklace all of us got when we were about to phase which means she killed one of use that's the only way blood suckers get them."

"WHAT THE HELL I AIN'T KILLED NO ONE."

'That was I lie.'

"My mom gave me this necklace three hours before she died I haven't taken it off since it's one of the only things I remember from my past."

His grip was getting tighter it was a killing pain that was written all over my face.

"Paul let go of before I kill you she's telling the truth dumbass look at her face." Jacob said in a threatening way with concerned written all over his face why was he trying to help me.

I looked over at Embry he was shaking Quil put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down didn't work much.

"Paul get off of her NOW." Sam said demanding and Paul did as told but didn't look happy about it.

Angel kneeled down beside me and checked my wrist then looked up at me.

"You said something about one of the only things you remember what else do you remember." He asked now done with my wrist.

"The only other thing I remember from being human is I used to live here in La Push believe it or not." I said looking down now.

"No way it is you what's your full name." Angel said

"Taylor SnowRose Truesdale Cullen." I said

"I can't believe it." He said with a huge smile Angel jumped up with excitement by now I was standing.

"Believe what, what does it have to do with me." I asked now leaning against my Hummer. He jumped over to me with the biggest smile I think I've ever seen.

"You're my twin sister I thought died almost 40 years ago."

"WHAT?" The pack and I screamed at the same time.

"Yeah I was sick so I didn't get to go on the trip then phased the day you, mom and dad were supost to be home but the accident and mom, dad and you died." he said the last part looking down.

"Well Emmett saved before I died of blood loss so I guess you could be but I don't remember having a brother." Then the pulled me into an 'Emmett' bear hug.

When he did all the memories of when we were kids came back to me he really was me twin. He sat me back down.

"So Sam can she come surf please" Angel asked with a big grin.

"Yeah but all of you are watching over her."

"Ok bye Sam" Seth said before anyone could object.

"Come on I think you can all fit in the Hummer so you don't have to walk." I told them walking to the Hummer.

They all came more willing then I thought. I jumped into the driver's seat Angel in the passenger seat the Jacob, Seth and Embry got in the back row of seats while Quil and Paul jumped in the back, back (you know the floor in the back with no seats.).

I drove through La Push it's really changed but still the same in some ways I drove down to the beach. I still remembered where my secret surf spot when I got there all the guys except Angel looked surprised.

"So you remember this place huh sis." Angel asked with a grin on his face.

"How could I forget this place we found it." I said back to him.

" Ok I've lived here my whole life and I've never seen this place." Jacob said looking around.

"Tay and I found this place 46 years ago no one knows about consider yourselves lucky you're here." Angel said plainly. I sighed and got my board off the Hummer and ran into the water.

I'm trying to get pictures to work.


	5. Tackle Me Again and See What Happens

_**Part 4 **_

_**Tackle Me Again and See What Happens**_

_**-!Jacob's POV!-**_

_**I can't believe she's Angel's twin when Paul had her pinned down to the ground I wanted to kill him how dare he touch but he hurt her and what was with Embry that was weird. **_

_**She seems fine now I just wish she wasn't a filthy blood sucker she's the girl of my dreams. I saw her run out in the water and started paddling. **_

_**-!Angel how long has Taylor been surfing she's really good!- **_

_**$Well she started when we found this secret part of the beach$. **_

_**^*Yeah she's awesome*^ that was Seth. **_

_**( at the end people will be a chart so you know who's , who thoughts are.) **_

_**She's still a filthy blood sucker. **_

_**$Paul that's my sister shut up before I decide to kick your ass.$ **_

_**-!And my imprint.!-**_

_**Well she is I ain't lying. **_

_**Unfortunately he had a point she was a leech. **_

"_**Hey guys you ok." **_

_**We all turned and saw her done surfing drench she started shacking and got all of us wet. **_

"_**Not fair sis." Angel said shacking too getting us more wet. **_

"_**Sorry, I'm hungry does-" **_

"_**PAUL GET OFF OF HER." I yelled he tackled her down again I was about to tackle him. **_

"_**NO you heard her she's hungry parasites are hungry for one thing blood." **_

"_**UHH EWWWW DISCUSTING I was going to say Dominos Pizza if you'd get the HELL OFF ME." yep she's pissed. **_

"_**Yeah Paul get the Hell off of her." Embry said serious for once. **_

"_**What" Paul asked dumbfounded. **_

"_**I live with out blood to live I need normal food which I pig out but stay skinny as hell now GET OFF ME." She finally kicked him off of her. **_

"_**Sis the nearest Dominos is in Port Angeles." Angel said. **_

"_**Well of we a pile into my Mustang instead of 2 hours it will take half an hour ohh let's just order from town my treat." She said with a huge grin she sure is beautiful when she smiles. She took out her a red Juke phone. **_

"_**Ang what's the number" **_

"_**Here give me that." he took the phone from her hands **_

"_**Hi I'd like to place an order…pick-up…name : Angel Truesdale…2 cheese, 6 pepperoni, and 6 meat lover's wait hold on anyone want anything else." **_

"_**Ang I want popcorn chicken bites" Tay said jumping up and down she really is cute I smiled to myself which no one seemed to see good. **_

"_**Alrite thank you." he hung the phone up and handed back to Tay.**_

"_**Let's go get drinks Ang you drive I have no idea where I'm going." **_

"_**Yeah after we get drinks we'll get the pizza's and head back to my house." **_

"_**You still live at the house bro." **_

"_**Sorry Tay I sold it, it reminded me of you, mom, and dad I have a mansion now." **_

"_**And he's the richest guy in La Push." Embry said while him and Quil go put an arm on Angel. Quil finally got over that she's a leech. **_

"_**Let's go I'm hungry." Quil said grabbing his stomach and running for the Hummer. **_

_**We all ran after him Tay throwing her board on the top of the Hummer and tied it down, and got in passenger seat Quil, Embry and me got in the seats while Paul and Seth got in the back, back haha. Angel's the driver. **_

_**We took off all talking bout stuff we liked and stuff that Tay liked. So far I found out she's a senior, loves cars and fixing them up, sports, she can sleep and hates being woke up, four-wheeling, dirt biking, playing sports to get rid of anger. Paul should pay attention to that last one. **_

_**We made it to the store and walk in Tay went to the energy drinks and grabbed 2 Monsters. We all grabbed random drinks me I got 3 Coke's. **_

"_**Tay you don't need no more energy." Embry said taking the can's and holding them above his head. **_

"_**Em give them back I'm thirsty and Paul you tackle me for saying that I'm going to kick your ass." She said jumping trying to get the drinks she's putting on a show for the people she could get them back if she wasn't surrounded by people. **_

"_**Em when did I get a nickname Tay." Embry said with a grin what the hell is going on here.**_

"_**Since you gave me one now give me my damn drinks back or your paying." She grinned at this all of us did he gave drinks back fast but gave here this sad face. **_

"_**I'm sorry Em want a hug." she said holding her arms up. **_

_**He nodded and hugged her what the hell he knows I imprinted on her why is he acting like this there can't be two imprints on the same person. **_

_**We walked up to the counter put all of the drinks up there the cashier ran them aver the scan thing. **_

"_**That will be $62.72." **_

_**Angel please tell me your paying **_

_**$No Tay's got this$ **_

_**We looked back sure enough she pulled out her wallet and paid with two fifties. **_

_**^Damn how much money does Tay have.^ **_

_**!seriously dude Jake your so lucky! **_

_**-! I don't care about her money it's her I care about!- **_

_**$Good answer Jacob$ **_

"_**You guys coming she said grabbing her drinks." We all grabbed our a ran to the Hummer same place's as last time.**_

_**Angel hopped in the driver's seat and took off for the only pizza place in La Push. We pulled in the tiny parking lot and all got out. **_

"_**Hi there name please." said the girl behind the register looking all of us over and glared at Tay she better hope I don't meet her in a dark ally. **_

"_**Angel Truesdale" **_

"_**Ok then that will be $225.89" She said looking all of us over again **_

"_**I'm Maria by the way." **_

"_**Sorry don't think we asked now go get the pizza." Tay said bitterly rolling her eye's **_

"_**Fine then slut" Maria whispered that last part. **_

"_**Sorry did you just call me a slut but it is better then a bitch trying to get laid." We cracked up laughing Maria walked in the back steamed. **_

"_**That is the best." Embry said laughing so hard he was crying. **_

"_**Here now pay up." Maria said coming back with 14 pizza boxes and a bag on top. **_

_**Tay pulled two Ben Franklins and a Ulysses Grant and paid. Maria gave Tay her change. Seth, Paul and Quil grabbed the boxes and we walked back out to the Hummer loaded the back with the boxes Paul and Seth got in with the boxes we all took our regular places. **_

_**Angel got in and drove toward the wood's where I saw the biggest mansion ever. **_

_**Mind Convo Chart and nicknames Tay will give at random -!Jake!-Seth ^*Sethie*^Angel $Ang$Paul PaulieEmbry ^Em^Quil !Quily!Jared JareSam ?!Sammy!?Tay( yes Tay find out soon.) ~*Tay*~Leah ~!LeaLea!~**_


	6. Great Minds Think ALike I Guess

Part 5

Great Mind's Think Alike I Guess

^Embry's POV^

I looked at her out in the ocean I wish I was out there with her.

"Hey Embry so you did too." Quil asked

"Yeah I still don't know how it's possible but I did."

We made sure no one heard us. Out of the whole pack everyone was happy Jake imprinted no idea I did to on the same girl. Then we were all in thought mode as I like to call it.

-!Angel how long has Taylor been surfing she's really good!-.

$Well she started when we found this secret part of the beach$.

^*Yeah she's awesome*^

She's still a filthy blood sucker.

$Paul that's my sister shut up before I decide to kick your ass.$

-!And my imprint.!-

I kept quiet they'll find out soon enough but keep the peace for now anyway.

Well she is I ain't lying.

I don't care she's the girl that I'd hold forever since nether of us could die. She ran up the beach drenched she sure was cute.

"Hey guys you ok."

Then she shook like a wet dog and got all of us drenched.

"Not fair sis." Angel said shacking too getting us more wet.

"Sorry I'm hungry does-"

"PAUL GET OFF OF HER." Jake screamed he tackled her down again if he doesn't move I'm going to kill him damn I'm being serious I really love her.

"NO you heard her she's hungry parasites are hungry for one thing blood."

"UHH EWWWW DISCUSTING I was going to say Dominos Pizza if you'd get the HELL OFF ME." she yelled mad as hell.

"Yeah Paul get the Hell off of her." I yelled with a cold glare at Paul I knew Jake saw.

"What" Paul asked dumbfounded.

"I live with out blood to live I need normal food which I pig out but stay skinny as hell now GET OFF ME." She finally kicked him off of her.

"Sis the nearest Dominos is in Port Angeles." Angel said.

"Well of we a pile into my Mustang instead of 2 hours it will take half an hour ohh let's just order from town my treat." She said with a huge grin I could get used to seeing that smile everyday I thought smiling to myself. She took out her a red Juke phone.

"Ang what's the number"

"Here give me that." he took the phone from her hands

"Hi I'd like to place an order…pick-up…name : Angel Truesdale…2 cheese, 6 pepperoni, and 6 meat lover's wait hold on anyone want anything else."

"Ang I want popcorn chicken bites" Tay said jumping up and down she's just as crazy and hyper as I am.

"Alrite thank you." he hung the phone up and handed back to Tay.

"Let's go get drinks Ang you drive I have no idea where I'm going."

"Yeah after we get drinks we'll get the pizza's and head back to my house."

"You still live at the house bro."

"Sorry Tay I sold it reminded me of you, mom, and dad I have a mansion now."

"And he's the richest guy in La Push." i said while me and Quil put an arm around our rich friend hopefully my soon to be brother-in-law.

"Let's go I'm hungry." Quil said grabbing his stomach and running for the Hummer.

We all ran after him Tay throwing her board on the top of the Hummer and tied it down got in passenger seat Quil Jake and me got in the seats while Paul and Seth got in the back, back Paul deserves it not Seth but oh well. Angel's the driver. We took off all talking bout stuff we liked and stuff that Tay liked. We liked a lot of the same stuff and her car got my attention even though she's had since I saw her. I know just noticed she smelled sweet unlike all vampires that's just weird oh well I still love her.

We made it to the store and walk in Tay went to the energy drinks and grabbed 2 Monsters. We all grabbed stuff to drink I got 3 Monsters great minds think alike I guess.

"Tay you don't need no more energy." i said taking the can's and holding them above my head.

"Em give them back I'm thirsty and Paul you tackle me for saying that I'm going to kick your ass." She said jumping trying to get the drinks she sure is cute when she doe's that.

"Em when did I get a nickname Tay." i said with a grin trying to figure out if she liked me.

"Since you gave me one now give me my damn drinks back or your paying." She grinned at this all of the guys did i gave drinks back fast but gave here my super sad face.

"I'm sorry Em want a hug." she said holding her arms open.

i nodded and hugged her I just wanted to hold her there I wish I could or I would hopefully Jake's catching on he ain't that dense. We walked up to the counter put all of the drinks up there the cashier ran them aver the scanny thingy.

"That will be $62.72."

Angel please tell me your paying

$No Tay's got this$

We looked back sure enough she pulled out her wallet and paid with two fifties.

^Damn how much money does Tay have.^

!seriously dude Jake your so lucky!

-!I don't care about her money it's her I care about!-

So he hasn't found out yet

$Good answer Jacob$ Angel glanced at me I now knew he knew.

"You guys coming she said grabbing her drinks." We all grabbed our a ran to the Hummer same place's as last time.

Angel hopped in the driver's seat and took off for the only pizza place in La Push. We pulled in the tiny parking lot and when I mean tiny I mean mice have a hard time finding a place to park and all got out.

"Hi there name please." said the girl behind the register looking all of us over and glared at Tay that girl has a death wish which I will fulfill one day .

"Angel Truesdale"

" Ok then that will be $225.89" She said looking all of us over again barf much

"I'm Maria by the way."

"Sorry don't think we asked no go get the pizza." Tay said bitterly rolling her eye's

"Fine then slut" Maria whispered that last part. Ohh no she didn't .

"Sorry did you just call me a slut but it is better then a bitch trying to get laid." We cracked up laughing Maria walked in the back steamed.

"That is the best." i said laughing so hard i was crying and grabbing my sides.

"Here now pay up." Maria said coming back with 14 pizza boxes and a bag on top.

Tay pulled two hundreds and a fifty and paid. Maria gave Tay her change. Seth, Paul and Quil grabbed the boxes and we walked back out to the Hummer loaded the back with the boxes Paul and Seth got in with the boxes we all took our regular places. Angel got in and drove toward the wood's where

I saw the biggest mansion scratch that castle I have ever seen or will ever see.

Mind Convo Chart it will be at the end of all of the storiesJacob -!Jake!-Seth ^*Sethie*^Angel $Ang$Paul PaulieEmbry ^Em^Quil !Quily!Jared JareSam ?!Sammy!?Tay( yes Tay find out soon.) ~*Tay*~Leah ~!LeaLea!~


	7. Your Not Supost to be a Bloodsucker

Part 6

Your Not Supost to be a Blood Sucker

~*Tay's POV*~

I looked up amassed I never would have thought a mansion no scratch that castle like this could be in La Push the guys looked as stunned as I was.

"Forgot no one's been to my house before." Angel said putting his hand behind his head trying to act all innocent.

We all shock our heads still to amassed to speak.

"Grab the pizza's and come on I think the game is still on." Ang said.

"Shit I forgot sorry for dragging you guys away I can't believe I forgot hopefully I win my twenty dollars back." I said remembering my bet with Emmett.

"Twenty dollars what." Quil asked confused.

"Yeah I bet Emmett twenty bucks the Yankees are going to win I love sports." Jake and Em seemed surprised but whatever their acting funny.

"So you like to bet hmm." Paul said suddenly interested in me.

"Yeah why."

"Twenty bucks the Mets are winning." Paul said with a grin.

"Ok and I saw twenty bucks the Yankees are going to when."

"Fine"

"Fine" And we shook on it.

"Are you guys coming." Ang yelled now at front door with Seth and Quil and may I add all the pizza.

We all ran up to the door alrite follow me he said walking into the entrance way. It was amazing (picture) then he led us down a hall way the walls having pictures of me and Angel all the way down I remembered every picture. I smiled at the memories now returning to me.

And saw Embry beside smile down at me I just smiled back I heard a low growl coming from behind us I turned around to see Jake pissed. We kept walking I didn't pay attention to either one of them. We made it to two huge doors he opened them(pic)

"This is the theater but I watch TV in here all the time." Angel said.

'And I thought I had a lot of money.' I thought to myself.

Angel turned on the game I smiled at that score 0-9, bottom of the ninth Yankees wining 2 outs no men on base.

"Ohh shit" Paul yelled I just smiled and sat on one of the couches Embry came and sat on my left, Jacob on my right. Paul and Quill in front of us. Seth and Angel behind us. By the time we sat down the game was over. I leaned up and tapped Paul on the shoulder

"Twenty dollars please." I said holding my hand out. "Here take it." he said pulling a twenty out of his pocket.

"Hey guys Sam and Jared are coming over they have news about you Tay." Angel said behind me.

"Me what about Ang." I asked looking up at my twin.

"No idea." Just then the door opened.

"HOLY SHIT ANGEL." said the guy I presumed Jared and Sam walked in.

"I talked to elders about Tay and they said Tay your not supost to be a blood sucker." He stated. I was shocked…not.

"And maybe that's why your not like most vampires you were about to phase but the vampirism stopped some of the phasing but that's how you have fangs, are eternal, and heal fast the rest is werewolf." I looked down that made sense.

"So how do I turn back into a werewolf." They all looked at me shocked.

"You want to be a werewolf." Quil asked. I nodded my head

"Trust me it's horrible I'd do anything to change what I am." I said sad.

"We're thinking of ideas but since we know you won't hurt anyone you're welcome to stay here." Sam said.

'I do like it here I love it here and the guys are awesome.' I thought.

"Alrite I'll stay but where will I stay." I asked

"Here you dumbass after all you are my sister." Angel said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alrite but tomorrow we have to go get my stuff." I said.

"Alrite scary movie time." Paul said jumping up out of no where. We all took our seats with Jared now joining us.

"I have to meet Emily I'll catch up with you guys later." Sam said walking out

"Who's Emily?"

"Sam's fiancé they're getting married in a month or two." Embry told me.

"Ohh" Angel walked up and put a movie in and walked back.

The Messenger came on during some parts I was just scared out of my mind. Em and Jake tried to pull the yawn to sneak an arm around the girl trick at the same time which resulted in them growling at each other. I fell asleep half way through the movie.

Around midnight I woke up to lightning and thunder the guys passed out on the couches. The thunder started I clamped my hands over my ears and started screaming and crying.

Jacob -!Jake!-Seth ^*Sethie*^Angel $Ang$Paul PaulieEmbry ^Em^Quil !Quily!Jared JareSam ?!Sammy!?Tay( yes Tay find out soon.) ~*Tay*~Leah ~!LeaLea!~


	8. Only During a Thunderstorm of course not

Part 7

Only During a Thunderstorm of Course Not When the Sun's Out

$Angel's POV$(Yes he has a POV)

I woke up hearing someone crying and screaming all of us did. We looked and saw Tay curled up in a ball crying. I remembered rite then why she was crying. Embry pulled Tay over on to his lap and started calming her down Jake looked pissed.

"Why is she crying?" Paul asked looking worried.

"The night her, my mom, and dad got in the accident was exactly like tonite I guess the memories still haunt her." I said getting at eye level with her.

"Poor baby" Embry said with concern in his voice rubbing her back trying to calm her down he really cared for my sister.

"That's it call her baby one more time and there's going to be another accident she's my imprint." Jake yelled.

"Are you really that dumb Jake I imprinted on her too dumbass." Embry yelled back.

I pulled Tay into my arms while they discuss this without breaking anything I hope.

"What you mother fucker imprinted on my girl after I did you dick." Jake yelled.

"I'm a dick we imprinted on her at the same time just everyone thought since the whole Bella thing you deserved another chance but what about me Jake nothing the only person that noticed at first that I imprinted too was Quil no one else so I'm not the dick you are." Embry yelled back angry now any more and I'm sure they would phase in here.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP." Tay yelled at them still crying. They both looked at her shocked.

"I can't take you two yelling please stop." she's really upset. Embry walked over and got down to eye level with her.

"I'm sorry Tay please forgive me for being so rude." he said holding her face in his hands. She nodded yes and Embry pulled her into a hug.

Then out of no where Embry pushed her back to me and flipped barely avoid getting hit by Jake in his wolf form.

$Sam are you there.$

We needed help the two strongest wolves going at it Embry was now phased they both ran outside in the storm.

?!Yeah why what's wrong!?

Jake found out Embry imprinted on Tay too and phased they're out in the forest now

?!Shit?!

Just then Tay got up and ran outside into the forest after them we all ran after her. We got to the clearing and saw Em and Jake tearing each other apart.

"Only during a thunderstorm of course not when the sun's out and in the middle of the night may I add they'd fight." Paul said getting pissed

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU." Tay yelled. They stopped and looked at her. Embry walked up limping to Tay still in his wolf form licked Tay's hand and ran off probably going home.

Jake walked slowly over to us and laid down whimpering. Tay got down a petted his head. We got up and went back to the house Jake following behind. When we got back I went up and got Jake some clothes and sat them in the bathroom Tay went back to couch and laid down.

"You ok sis." I asked concerned about my sister

"Depends on what you mean by ok." We stayed silent. Then Sam walked in out of no where.

"So what happened"

"Ask Jake he started it." Paul said sitting next to Tay.

"I didn't start shit that dick did." Jake said now coming in the room.

"That dick you want to clarify on that Jacob." Sam said now going all Alpha mode on us

"Embry my ex-best friend started it he imprinted Tay too."

"I'm glad she's asleep you guys know she knows about all this stuff right." I said

"Right we'll have a meeting tomorrow for now everyone get some sleep you all have school tomorrow." Sam said heading for the door.

"Yeah night Sam." we all said as he walked out the door.

'I wonder where Embry is' I thought he's still part of the pack hope he's ok.

I walked over to Tay and shook her shoulder

"Tay come on get up sis."

"What Ang I'm kinda tired." she said rubbing

"Come on so you can get some dry clothes on a sleep in bed."

"Alrite." she got up tired.

"Come on guys you can sleep I guess bed rooms." They all got up I walked up stairs showed the guys their rooms.

"Come on Tay this way." We walked down the hall way.

"Ang what happens if I'm stuck a vampire?" she asked looking down.

"I don't know but you can always stay her." I said smiling at her we finally made it to her room I made special if I ever found her.

I opened the doors and her mouth dropped(pic)

"You know my fav colors."

"how could I forget you're my twin I like the same colors dumby." I said flicking her in the nose.

I walked over to the closet and grabbed a Carolina blue long sleeved shirt, white basketball shorts, and Carolina blue knee socks and handed them to her.

" The bathroom's rite there I pointed to the other door in the room. She came out all dry now.

"Well get some sleep Tay my room is right across the hall if you need any thing."

"Ok night Angel."

"Night Tay." And with that I walked out closing the door behind me.

Jacob -!Jake!-Seth ^*Sethie*^Angel $Ang$Paul PaulieEmbry ^Em^Quil !Quily!Jared JareSam ?!Sammy!?Tay( yes Tay find out soon.) ~*Tay*~Leah ~!LeaLea!~


	9. Shattered

Part 8

Shattered

^Embry's POV^

I pushed Tay back to Angel and flipped in time to avoid Jake in his wolf form. I phased I needed to protect Tay with my life Jake forgot she was there he was so blinded by anger.

^Let's take this outside Jake no need to mess up Angel's house^

-!Fine where ever I'll still kick your ass!-

^The clearing lets go^

-!What ever!-

We ran out and into the forest Jake snapping and trying to bite me the whole way to the clearing. We got to the clearing Jake jumped on me biting my shoulder. I flipped and cut his arm in the process. He turned and kicked me into a tree and jumping on my ankle and broke it.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP PLEASE." An angelic voice called out to us. We both turned and saw Tay and the guys.

Tay was is tears she still had her wetsuit and board shorts on form earlier. I got up, and limped over to her licked her hand and tried my best to run home. When I got to my house I saw mom was still at work thank god. I limped to my room phased back and got dressed in just some cut-off shorts, and a t-shirt. I laid down on my bed my ankle hurt like hell nothing left to do now but wait.

$Em are you ok$

^Yeah just my ankle's broke what's up with you guys^

$Well I'm in bed Seth, Jared, Paul, Quil are in bed. Jake is some where in here you cut him pretty bad, and Tay's just worried$

^She ok he didn't hurt her did he if he did I swear^

$No she's scared she might have to stay a blood sucker.$

^Ohh….Hey Angel do you mind if I come over later I need to apologize.^

$Go for it but how's your ankle$

^Shattered but it's healing^

$Ok later$

^Yeah^

!Shattered seriously!

^I thought you were asleep^

!Nope you cut Jake pretty bad but shattered!

^yeah it'll heal here in a minute though^

!ok see ya!

^later^

Just as I got done talking to Quil my ankle healed finally. I got up mom still wasn't home so I went back to Angel's slowly walking thinking the whole way keeping my thoughts blocked. After twenty minutes I saw the familiar white castle I mean mansion. I walked in the front door who ever knocks any more I know I don't. I started smelling the air for her scent roses and vanilla the sweet smell that now made me smile every time I smelled it.

I finally found it and followed it up the stairs down a hallway to the right and to the second door on the left. I knocked on the door hoping she was awake. After a minute the door opened to reveal the ever so beautiful Tay now in a Carolina blue long sleeved shirt, white basketball shorts, and Carolina blue knee socks wiping the sleep from her eyes she's so adorable.

"Em you about gave me a heart attack." she said putting her hand over her heart.

"And before you say anything I do have a pulse." she said now crossing her arms over her chest acting all mad it was really cute.

"Actually Tay I came to apologize for earlier I'm really sorry."

"Yeah thanks for pushing me out of the way."

"I had to I couldn't let you get hurt."

"Yeah well thanks but I'm tired and you have school so night." she said closing the door.

I sighed at this feeling rejected.

-!Em we need to talk!-

^where^

-!The theater room!-

I sighed and walked down the hall way back to the theater room. When I walked in I saw Jake standing there.

"Em I know we imprinted on the same girl and all but I've been doing some thinking."

"I thought I smelled something burning" I said he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Ok so I think we should let Tay choose you we both get to know her go on some dates that kind of stuff."

I thought about it as much as I wanted her for my self I knew I was for the best.

"Yeah that'll work I guess friends still."

"The best of." We shook on it just then the sun came up.

"Oh come on I haven't slept all nite."

"Me either."

"Jake I going to go home get dressed and stuff."

"Yeah me too see you at Sam's."

"See ya at Sam's" And with that we both went home to change.


	10. A Day with Sam

Chapter 9

A Day with Sam

~*Tay's POV*~

"Come on Tay wake up." Angel said trying to shake me awake.

"Go away Ang I've barely had any sleep." I said pulling the blanket over my head.

"Sorry sis everyone has to go to school so you get to spend the day with Sam and now we're going to Emily's and Sam's for breakfast."

"Food why didn't you say that sooner." I said jumping up out of bed.

"Hey Ang would you mind if I walked to Emily's I just want to remember everything I'll follow the scent please."

"Fine but don't take to long clothes are in that door and the bathroom is that door any questions."

"Nope."

"Ok see ya in a few." Ang walked out.

I walked in the bathroom and took a nice hot shower and walked into the closet. I put on a black bra and pair of underwear. A black t-shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of black converses. I walked down stairs and out the front door and started following Angels scent easy he smelled like a sugar cookie haha.

I was just walking admiring everything that I've missed when I walked into something and fell.

"Ohh sorry bout that wasn't watching where I was going."

I looked up and saw who I ran into he was tall and very muscular had brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

"No I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I said

"No it's my fault I've never seen you around you new here." he said his voice was deep could make any girl faint.

"Yeah just moved in with my brother I'm walking to a friend's house."

"Ohh well I'm Owen so I guess I'll see you around-."

"Tay and I guess I will see ya Owen."

"Yeah see ya."

'He was in a hurry to get away weird what ever better go find the sugar cookie.'

I started following his scent when the other guys scent mixed I'm here. I was at an ok size house not to small not to big.

**MY** Hummer was parked outside how I not heard that.

"Well there you are I thought you got lost." said my brother

"No I didn't get lost."

"Well come you have to meet everyone else." he said pulling me in the house.

"Hey guys she's finally here." Angel yelled.

Followed but a few thumps a few hell's and dumbass then I was on the ground being hugged out of my mind by Seth, Em, Jake, Paul, and Quil.

Sam was standing there laughing with a girl I'm going to assume Emily she was very beautiful except for the scars on her face that held her face in a permanent half frown.

Jared was sitting with a girl on the couch and then there was another girl that looked like she wanted to kill me great.

"Seth get off that blood sucker." Ohh that tarred I officially hate this girl.

"Open your ears I don't drink blood you dumbass."

"Listen here fang face I don't care just stay away from me and my brother."

"Ok I don't take much offence to the vampire names just that one pisses me off."

"Should now stay away from my brother."

"He can be around me if he wants free country last time I checked."

Ok probably not a good idea to say that but what ever. Just then she phased into a wolf damn why can't I keep my mouth shut. She jumped on me pinning me to the ground I could feel my fangs extending so I kept my mouth shut.

"Leah get the hell off of her." Jake and Em yelled and threw here off of me.

My fangs retracted back to normal and sighed thank god my other senses didn't kick in.

Leah still in her wolf form went wide-eyed at Jake and ran out.

"Sorry about Leah Tay that's normal." Sam said helping me up.

"Yeah but I have to learn to keep my mouth shut."

"It's ok Tay she's like that to everyone even me sometimes." Seth said.

"Ok now that, that episode is over who wants breakfast." Emily asked all cheery I like her. At the same time all our stomachs growled.

"Ok well breakfast is ready so come and get it." We all ran in to the kitchen I sat in-between Em, and Jake squished may I add.

"So Tay you know all of the guys well I'm Emily, you know Leah and there beside Jared is Kim." Emily said smiling.

"Yeah and well I'm pretty sure you know my name wait you said my name so ok." Everyone just started laughing at my stupidity.

"Tay you look familiar do you play sports" Kim asked

"Yeah I play volleyball, basketball, and softball I played at 2 different colleges."

"Where did you play." Sam asked

"Well I first played basketball at the University of North Carolina the UNC tar heels about thirty years ago and I played basketball at Clemson the Clemson tigers fifteen years ago high school every time I play we go to state and win I get MVP so you might of seen me at least once." I explained

"Damn how many times have you been to school." Embry asked

"This will be the third time and I still don't get it."

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! There is no hope for us." Embry and Quil started fake crying.

"Speaking of school you going to be late go." Emily said shooing them out the door.

"Hey guys take the Hummer if that will help." I called after them then seconds I heard it purr to life and drive off.

"Ok Tay you stay here I have to make a quick patrol and them we'll go talk to the elders about you then you can bother the guys at school sound good." Sam told me.

"sounds good to me." I said taking the last bite of my pancake.

Sam nodded got up and kissed Emily.

"AWWWWWWW." I said.

They broke apart and Sam walked out mumbling something just like those guys great or something close to it.

"Emily you need any help with dishes." I asked get up.

"Sure." I gathered all of the dishes left on the table and brought them to the kitchen. She washed while I dried and put away.

"So you and Sam huh." she just laughed and nodded.

"Tay you know about imprinting right."

"Yeah when I was little the elders told us stories about the wolves and imprinting I thought it was romantic even though I'm not normally that soft about stuff."

"Yeah well imprinting is real and Sam imprinted on me."

"Dude that's so cool anyone else imprinted."

"Yep Jared imprinted on Kim and Quil imprinted on a little two year old Claire ohh and Paul imprinted on Jake's sister Rachael."

"Hahaha imprinted on a two year old."

"You sound just like the guys when they found out."

We finally finished and just talked about stuff our lives girl stuff you know when Sam walked back in.

"Come on Tay I'll back in a while I'm going to let her bother the guys at school after we talk to the elders." He kissed her again I walked outside seconds later Sam joined me.

"Come on they want to see you."

'Great.' the thought erupted in my head.

We walked into to town and in a little building where there was a group of people.

'WAIT WHAT THE HELL.'

"I thought you all died." I said. They all just started laughing.

"The same old Taylor such a long time and Sam she will get mouthy just let her go no big disrespect talks that's the way she is and always will be." The head elder said I can't remember their names. Sam simply nodded.

"So Taylor you're a vampire now correct."

"I wouldn't use the term vampire more like teenager can't age with two pointy teeth." They just started laughing they need to get out more.

"Yes well there might be a way to turn you back to a werewolf." They have my full undivided attention.

"Ok before you lose interest you will have to drink the blood of a werewolf with your same blood type, and a werewolf must bite you in wolf form."

"EWWWWWWWW please tell me there is another way I hate blood it makes me want to barf."

"Sorry Taylor no other way."

"Ok can I go now."

"Sure bye Taylor, Sam." we walked out I still feel sick.

"Sam I'm going to the Cullen's to get my stuff you and the guys come help me get my stuff around 5."

"Ok see ya Tay." he seemed sad for me. I nodded and ran full speed for the house.

When I got there they were finally back. I walked in the front door.

"Who let a dog in." I heard Rosalie's annoying voice echo through the house. I growled and ran up to my room. Seconds later some knocked on my door and in walked Esme and Carlisle.

"Alice told us you found your brother." Esme started

"Yeah wait but how did Alice see me." I said starting to think how much alike me and Angel are.

"She's used to finding you so the werewolves didn't blur her vision she also saw you as a werewolf." I smiled that made me happy knowing I was going to be with my real family. Crash yep there went my door.

"WHAT TAY'S GOING TO BE A DOG I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN." Emmett screamed breaking my door down.

"Emmett I told you if you tell her she will die." Rosalie voice came out of now where I wished it would go back.

"I don't care because I'm going to protect her so get away from me you bitch." Emmett said/yelled and pushed Rosalie away and came beside me.

"Tay I want you to know I still love I've never stopped it's just when Rosalie came she liked me and threatened me if I wouldn't be with her then she would kill you I never meant to hurt you." he said now hugging me by now Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella were now joining us.

"I told you she's die Emmett." Rosalie said jumping at me.

My fangs extended we have ourselves I fight now. I jumped and avoided her she turned and grabbed my wrist breaking it my other fit collided with her nose and broke it. She let go of me about to attack when I started singing to get her away.

"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes. Yeah you PMS like a bitch I would know." I started singing Hot 'N Cold by: Katty Perry.

Rosalie ran out covering her ears, and ran out hopefully never coming back but that's to good to ask for. Carlisle came over and raped my wrist never knew he had his medic. bag with him. Everyone left quietly except Emmett.

"You can go Emmett I'm a big girl."

"I know it's just I don't want to lose my partner in crime again." he said coming and wrapping me in a bear hug

"Tay please don't go please." he said kissing the top of my head.

I started thinking of all the good times I had with Emmett when Embry, and Jake came into my head I couldn't hurt them but I couldn't hurt Emmett ohh what to do.

"Emmett I-."

Sorry leaving it there see ya next time.


	11. The Decision, and A Goodbye

Chapter 11

You Ready?

~*Tay's POV*~

I was riding behind the guys tears still rolling down my cheeks but who could blame me after what just happened. Emmett confessed he still loved and always would and I left yeah I'm sad. The thing is I don't know why but I still loved Emmett with all my heart but something inside of me told me to leave. Weird yeah I know try being me.

"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door. Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm. And I was thinking of ways I could get inside." Shake it by: Metro Station

'Ohh shit Quil, and Embry found my iPod connected to my radio which are connected to my speakers and amps ohh hell and they're singing very badly.'

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around. Do feel better now she falls to the ground." Face Down by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Thank god we pulled into Angel's I couldn't take any more. I jumped off my motorcycle and put the kick stand down, Jake did the same beside me.

"Hey guys could you take those suitcases in the trunk of the mustang upstairs please." I asked my voice was still shaky.

Seth, and Quill took all for inside the house. Jake and Em looked at each other then walked over and gave me a hug I just started crying again. Then Paul came over and hugged me too with Angel. Sam and Jared just looked away and walked in the house. After about ten minutes of standing there I finally stopped crying.

"Thanks guys I needed that." "I guess you ain't to bad for a bloo-vampire." Paul said grinning down at me. Angel hugged me again. I looked at Jake, and Em they had an emotion in their eye's I've seen before but don't want to get into right now…love.

I walked in the house and sat on a couch in the lounge across from Sam he was just staring at the floor the guys came in seconds later.

"Hey guys can you give me some time to talk to Tay alone." Sam asked the all nodded and left. I looked at Sam confused.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you is because I know what your feeling actually Leah is the one you should be talking to but ohh well *big sigh* A few years ago when I was still in high school me and Leah were High School sweethearts I loved her and she loved me it was perfect till I phased I had no idea what happened I ran away for 2 weeks but of course that's how long it took me too calm down and phase back.

"My mom, Leah and a bunch of other people had search parties out for me I came back. Big Quil came over and knew what happened he took me to talk with the elders they told me what I was. One day Emily was visiting Leah they're cousins and I took on look at Emily and the whole world melted around me all that mattered was Emily. All my love for Leah vanished. I felt horrible what I did to her. That's why Leah is as cold as she is. She started having feelings for Jake, but after seeing him defend you I'm pretty sure she's more bitter towards you."

I stared at the ground so Leah and me aren't so much different after all.

"Thanks Sam that helped a little." He nodded and seconds later the guys came back in.

"Hey Tay I just realized why were the Cullen's calling you pup." Quil asked out of no where.

"Ohh Emmett was picking on me and started calling me pup cause I'm going to be a young werewolf." They all smirked at me ohh no.

"Pup not a bad nickname right pup." Paul said smirking at me.

"Ok ok enough pup are you ready?" Sam asked

'Damn you Emmett and calling me pup.'

"uhh yeah." I said quiet.

"According to the elders you have to drink the blood of one of us with the same blood type as you and you have to have one of us bite you in our wolf form." I shivered when he said blood but nodded my head slowly.

"What blood type are you pup." Sam asked me.

"AB positive."

"I have that blood type." Embry said my eye's widened I couldn't do that to him not that I wanted to do it to any of them.

"I'll bite her." Jake said.

"Well ok ready." Sam asked I was shaking but nodded.

Embry came over and sat next to me Jake ran out and in ran a rusty brown wolf. Embry put his wrist up to my mouth and Jake took my wrist in his mouth. Ok I'm not going to lie I was scared shitless. I let my fangs extend I opened my mouth Em slipped his hands in my mouth I could feel Jake putting pressure on my wrist. All of this stuff came rushing in my head I was about not to bite when a voice in my head told me to and with out another thought I bite down. Embry flinched in pain as the disgusting blood came into my mouth I swallowed it and spit his hand out that's all I wanted. Then Jake bit down on my wrist pain shot through my whole body. My body started hurting like hell, and felt like lava pulsing through my veins. Embry held me as I started crying in pain. Jake ran out of the room and came back in only his shorts and started hugging me too. The pain was too much I gave into to the darkness.


	12. You Ready

**Chapter 12**

**No Paul The Meaning of Twin's Mean's Nothing**

**-!Jake's POV!-**

**As soon as she bit down on Embry's wrist I bite into her wrist. Damn stupid myth's. She starting screaming and crying. Embry pulled her over into his lap. I ran back to the bathroom and put my boxers and shorts on a ran back into the living room. I went over and hugged while Embry held her. She finally passed out. And we waited for something to happen every half hour me, and Embry would trade holding her. **

**Out of everything that happened today I don't know what would be worse breaking the heart of someone who loved you and you still loved, or turning from vampire to werewolf. I heard bones in her body cracking I looked over at Sam for an answer. **

"**The same thing happened to you guys her bones are changing so it's less painful to phase." Sam explained. **

"**but Sam I never heard over felt my bones changing." Jared said **

"**me either." Paul said. **

"**Hell I don't think any of us did." Quil blurted out. **

"**You all did just while you were asleep." Sam said. **

**?^Well I feel stupid^? **

**Why do feel stupid you already are you shouldn't feel any different **

**?^atleast I don't have an anger issue^? **

**I'll show you an anger issue **

**~*Can everyone shut up please*~ **

**We all jumped who was that. I looked over at Tay in Embry's arm's. She was shaking a little bit. **

**?^Who was that^? **

**~*Me sir stupid*~ **

**?^TAY^? **

**~*Bingo give the man a cookie*~ **

**?!Tay how do you feel!? **

**~*Sore as hell I can't talk it hurts*~ **

**We all looked at Tay she was still shaking and it was getting worse. **

**^Tay can you open yours^ **

**~*yeah I think hold on*~ **

**Her eye's opened slowly her eye's fluttered adjusting to the light. I stared at her eye's they were different not blue-green but bright blue eye's. Then her whole body started shaking again like Paul's when he's pissed. Just then we heard a noise rock music. **

**~*My cell some one get it please it's in my pocket*~**

**I reached over I grabbed it I swiveled it open. **

"**Uhh hello." **

"**Hey Jacob it's Alice I wanted to tell you guys Tay's about to phase in exactly 8 minutes and twenty seconds also grab the silver Nike bag out from under the passenger seat in the Hummer there's clothes for pup in it ok bye." and she hung up. **

"**Sam did you hear all that." **

"**Yeah lets go Embry you carry her Jake go get that bag everyone else lets go to the forest." **

**We all got up I went to the Hummer while Embry, Sam, Angel, Paul, Quil, Seth, and Jared went into the forest. I opened the door and stuck my arm under the chair tossing empty bottles, and cans out of the way. I finally pulled the bag out closed the door and ran into the forest to the clearing where we all normally phase. **

**Everyone was here Colin, Brady, and even Leah but I'm sure Tay wants her gone. Embry was trying to get Tay to stand but she was weak I could tell but she had to stand that's how it works. I walked over to Tay and put the bag on her bag. **

"**How much more time is it Sam." Embry asked. **

"**The future teller said 8 minutes 7minutes ago so not long." Sam replied **

"**HER NAME IS ALICE!!!!!." Tay yelled. **

**We all looked over at her she was shaking and her eye's turned silver like Angel's when he phases. **

**Then she started screaming and she started phasing. When she finished I saw a beautiful blue wolf bigger than Leah ha. Her fur was the color of her eye's when she's human, and now her eye's are silver I smiled she was awfully cute. **

**~*uhh I feel funny hey look I have a tail*~ and with that she started chasing her tail. **

**Me, and Embry chuckled at OUR little angel. She turned and looked at us her eye's went huge when she looked at me, and Em. **

**~*What just happened something happened when I looked at Jake, and Em.*~ **

"***sigh Colin, Brady, Leah, Seth, and Jared go on home." Sam said. They nodded and left. **

"**Let's phase guys." Sam said. **

**We nodded and took our pants on Tay turned around not wanting to look. When we all were in our wolf form she turned back around.**

**Holy shit pup you look like your brother **

**$No Paul you don't say does the meaning of twins mean nothing$ **

**SHUT UP! **

**?!any way the reason you felt weird when you looked at Embry, and Jake in because you imprinted on both of them like they did on you yesterday!? **

**~*is that why everything melt and all I saw were Jake, and Em*~ **

**^Yeah that's how me and Jake felt when we saw you and still see you^ **

**-!Hey Tay try and guess which wolf is which!- **

**~*Ok let's see Embry you're the grey with spots wolf, Paulie the grey one, Jake russet, Quily chocolate, Sammy black, and Ang the one that looks like me I'm guessing*~ **

**Paulie **

**?^Quily^? **

**?!Sammy!? **

**~*Well I'm cursed with nicknaming people after I know them a little bit sorry*~ **

**?!Ok… well then any questions!? **

**~*No I'm good*~ **

**She turned and looked at her tail again and started chasing if we were anime we would have sweat dropped. After five minutes she finally got dizzy and feel she looked so cute. Me, and Embry walked over checking on her. Her paws were overgrown since she just phased but they'll shrink eventually. **

**~*I'm tired can we go home*~ **

**?!Yes tomorrow we'll start practicing with you pup and I'm enrolling you in Quileute high so you'll have school on Monday!? **

**I could just see the shock on her face. She ran behind a tree we sensed her phase so we knew the to phase now. I phased back and put my shorts back on. We all were done now waiting on Tay. She finally ran out in a white wife beater that hugged her curves with a pair of dark blue sweat pant's with Adidas slip on's. **

"**Ughh I still have to unpack." she said lazily. **

"**We'll do it tomorrow don't worry let's just go home." Angel said. **

**Tay nodded and they both walked back to there mansion Paul, and Quil disappeared probably going home.**

"**You two settle out who's going to stay with her I know both of you aren't at the same time." and with that Sam walked home to Emily. **

"**Since I held her when she woke up you can stay with her Jake then we'll trade very night so tomorrow I'll stay and the next day you deal." Embry explained I wanted to stay with her all the time but what ever. **

"**Sure, sure." I said and turned in the direction of Tay's. **

**I ran to Tay's as Embry turned and went home I climbed up the side of her mansion and knocked on the balcony door. **

**She came and opened the door drying her hair with a towel wear blue, white, and black flannels pajama pans and a white wife beater. **

"**Hey angel." I said looking in her beautiful blue eye's. **

"**Sorry wrong twin Jake Angel is across the hall." She said with missing a beat and grinning up at me. I rolled my eye's. **

"**Me, and Embry are taking turns staying with you little pup." **

"**Ohh ok so tonight's your night." I nodded my head. **

"**Ok cool come on in." I walked in pulling the door closed behind me. **

**She threw the towel in the bathroom and hopped on the bed. I walked over and laid down. **

"**So what do you wanna do." she asked looking over at me. **

"**I don't care what ever you feel like babe." she put her hand under her chin thinking she's just so adorable. **

"**I know let's watch Glory Road I love that movie." she said jumping off the bed and running over to the plasma screen TV. **

"**Ain't that the movie about the couch that changed college basketball history." **

"**Yep Don Haskins ex-couch of the old Texas Western now UTEP." she explained she knew more than I did but she is also A LOT older then me. **

**She put the movie in and came over and laid down next to me. Half way through the movie she leaned over and fell asleep on my chest I looked down and smiled at my little angel and falling asleep not long after.**

**Jacob -!Jake!-Seth ^*Sethie*^Angel $Ang$Paul PaulieEmbry ^Em^Quil ?^Quily^?Jared JareSam ?!Sammy!?Tay ~*Tay*~Leah ~!LeaLea!~**


	13. No Paul the Meaning of Twins Mean Nothin

Chapter 13

Unpacking, and Patrolling, What Fun?

~*Tay's POV*~

I woke up feeling warmer than I normally did but then again I am a werewolf now. But I also felt something warm beside. I opened my eyes wider and saw Jake full on snoring with his mouth open and drool dripping down the side of his face. I laughed quietly as I got up not waking up Jake up. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When I stepped out, and quickly wrapped a towel around me I was already dry must be my new body heat. I smiled knowing I wasn't cold anymore until I realized I didn't bring any clothes. I cracked the door open seeing Jake still out cold. I ran real quick to the closet and shut the door. I put on a bra and under wear. I looked around wondering what I'm going to wear. Since I still had to unpack, and phase later I just put on a black wife beater, and silver basketball shorts.

~*Thank you Angel*~

$For what$

~*Ahh wait ohh yeah mind linked I forgot but anyway thanks for the clothes*~

$No prob. I always knew you weren't dead it's that twin linked thing ohh and tell Jake breakfast is ready$

~*uhh how do you know he's here*~

$a deaf person could hear him snore (I'm not making fun of deaf people so please do not take offense)

~*ok*~

I walked back into my room to see you guessed it Jake still asleep. I crawled up and laid beside him I got really close to his ear.

"Come on Jake breakfast is ready." I said

His eyes fluttered open as he groaned. He looked over at me and smiled his bright toothy smile.

"What about breakfast?"

"Angel said breakfast is ready and he knows you're here."

"What how?"

"Something about a deaf person could hear your snoring." he blushed he looked so cute.

We both looked each other in the eyes we both started leaning forward. Our lips met in a sweet kiss our lips matched in rhythm but as soon as it started it was over. He grinned like he won the lottery. We both got up and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

It was on the other side of the of the living room and it was pretty but I preferred Esme's kitchen. Sitting at the table two plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and pancakes. I made I dash for my food Jake beside me the whole way. Angel chuckled at the island drinking I think coffee yuck.

" I swear you two must be hungry so will I be seeing you every morning Jake." Angel asked taking another drink of coffee.

"Every other morning Em, and me switch every other day so you'll see him tomorrow morning." Angel nodded as me and Jake finished our breakfast.

"Hey people." Quil shouted as him, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Seth walked in the doorway. I looked at Embry and smiled he grinned back.

"So what are we doing today." Paul asked looking in the refrigerator for food.

"Well I have to register Tay for Quileute High School you guys can do what ever." Angel said grabbing a pair of keys off the counter and walking out the door.

"I have to unpack if you guys want to help." I asked. They all got big grins and nodded running up stairs.

I shot up after them but only to be pulled back I turned around to see Embry holding me.

"I missed you Tay I don't know how I lived without seeing you." he said smiling at me.

Having two imprints I killing me a want to be with both but I can't but one I going to whined up heart broken not to mention I am too.

"It's got to be hard having two imprints I couldn't imagine what you go through when you're just with one of us and not both I know just for those few short hours I was away from you was killing me." I nodded it' was like he read me like a book.

I looked up into his eye's and like before we leaned forward and our lips met in a nice soft kiss. His arms dropped wrapping around my waist, and mine wrapped around his neck after a little longer we separated.

"I'll be here no matter what whoever you pick I want you to know that." I nodded. We both turned and walked upstairs. When we walked in my room they were all staring wide eyed at the plasma screen TV.

"Come on guys time to get to work." I clapped my hands together they snapped out of it.

"Ok let's see Paul, Quil, Jared, and Seth can you guys go get the suitcases out of the mustang please." They all nodded and left leaving me with Jake, and Embry.

"You two aren't going to kill each other are you." They both started laughing and shook their heads no.

"We settled it you don't have to worry." Jake said

"Pup what the hell's in these." Paul said dragging my shoe bag in her. Jared had my clothes/swimming, and snowboarding clothes bags. While Quil, and Seth had my other stuff.

"Well Paulie you have my shoe bag, that has softballs cletts, basketball shoe, snow boats, boats, flip-flops, and any other shoes I have." I said. I grabbed the bag from him lifted it up and dumped it out in the back of my closet. I came out and the all stared at me.

"What?"

"You just lifted that when Paul had to drag it that's not normal even for a werewolf." Seth said.

"Well I'm a werewolf that turned into a vampire sorda, and back to a werewolf maybe my werewolf strength, and my vampire strength added I wonder if I have my gift Angel should be a fine test subject."

I closed my eyes and focused on my singing and thinking of Angel.

"We were both young when I first saw you.I close my eyes and the flashback starts:I'm standing there on a balcony in summer the lights, see the party, the ball you make your way through the crowdand say hello;Little did I knowThat you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."And I was crying on the staircase,begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"And I said,"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is 'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"So I sneak out to the garden to see keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"And I said,"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is 'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;This love is difficult, but it's 't be afraid; we'll make it out of this 's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"Oh.I got tired of waiting,Wondering if you were ever comin' faith in you was fadingWhen I met you on the outskirts of town,And I said,"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.I keep waiting for you but you never this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.I love you and that's all I really know.I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"Oh, were both young when I first saw you…" Love Story: Taylor Swift.

And when I finished Angel was standing in my room.

"I'm guessing you still have that freak power." he said annoyed.

I glared at him. I dumped my clothes in my closet, and set all my other things up. I opened my jewelry box I put on my dog tags(ironic), my wolf necklace. I was about to close it when something caught me eye my 4 rings 2 were engagement rings Emmett gave me and the other 2 were wedding bands my wedding bands me, and Emmett got. I took my dog tags off and slid the rings on my chain I never wanted to forget those times with Emmett.

Just then we heard a loud wolf howl . I groaned and grabbed my bag put it on my back the guys were already ahead of me I phased while we were running and so did they. Thank god my necklace chains are big enough not to break.

We met up with Sam in the clearing.

?!Ok Tay I'm going to take you with me today so you can get used to patrolling so everyone else can go on back and do not phase till I give you the ok!?

They all nodded and walked off Jake, and Em turned before leaving. It's weird you can feel them phasing. We started walking.

?!Sorry we are patrolling but I also want to look at your past!?

I stopped

~*My past*~

?! Yeah I know everyone's but yours so I need to know!?

~*Uhh Sam it's been a long day I mean unpacking, and patrolling what fun I'm tired so I'll just*~

?!Tay stop, and do not phase!?

As soon as he said that my body did

?!I'm the only one that's going to see so you don't have to worry!?

~*Sam nobody wants to relive what I've lived through and you'd kick me out of the pack if you saw what I've done.*~


	14. The Past that Was Hidden

**Chapter 14**

**The Past that was Hidden**

**~*Tay's POV*~**

**~*No Sam not my past please*~**

**?! What's so bad about it pup!/**

**~*A lot ok a lot my past is hidden behind walls so I don't remember*~**

**?! Pup I have to know I case if something happens I'll know who caused it now Tay sit!?**

**I instantly sat. Sam walked over and put the tip of his nose to my forehead instantly all the barriers I put up broke. And here came the memories. Then everything went black.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Burning goin through my whole body. My body was going in every position imaginable All I remember was being in the car, screams, and cold strong arms. Finally the burning subsided I could hear everything I don't get. I slowly opened my eye's to see and beautiful, blonde hair guy in his 20's.**

"**Hi there sweetie what's your name?" the man asked.**

"**Taylor what's going on here?" I asked back scared**

"**Taylor you were in an accident your parents died, you almost did but my son saved you your now a vampire."**

"**Vampires don't exist you sound as crazy as the elders."**

"**How do you explain what you are now, and elders where are you from."**

"**La Push." I opened my mouth to prove him wrong but I cut my finger on a very sharp tooth**

"**Are you thirsty Taylor."**

"**Call me Tay, and no I'm hungry I want chocolate if you have any."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Emmett where are you?" I yelled through our house in Alaska.**

"**Right here angel." he walked out and kissed me deeply.**

"**I love you Emmy."**

"**I love you too Tay, but I want to do this right."**

"**What right?" I asked**

**He got down on one knee my eyes widened. Then he pulled out a tiny black velvety box from his pocket.**

"**Tay I love you more than anything Will you marry me." he opened the box and I saw a beautiful Sapphire, and diamond ring.**

"**Yes Emmett I will." and I jumped hugging him.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**We are gathered here today to join Tay, and Emmett and since I know no one objects." Jasper said looking at the family, and Tanya's coven.**

"**Kiss her Emmett and go on your guy's honeymoon cause Lord knows I don't want to hear that." Jasper said shivering.**

**We all chuckled and Emmett bent down and kissed me. After that went to Isle Esme for our 6 month honeymoon.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**10 years later**

**Me, and Emmett are laying in each others arms this is our second time of high school graduating.**

"**Tay are you asleep yet." Em whispered in my ear.**

"**No why?"**

"**Again I want to asked you something"**

"**hmmm"**

"**Will you marry me again?" he said pulling out a Peridot ring**

"**Yes Em I love you." and we kissed sweetly.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**ohh kiss her and go the longer this is the shorter my vacation." Edward was the priest this time. We all laughed me, and Emmett kissed me and we went back to isle Esme.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3 years later**

**I hate my new 'sister' Rosalie she's such a bitch. I haven't seen Em in what seems like forever.**

**I walked into mine, and Emmett's room. And got very angry Rosalie was kissing Emmett. I went to the closet grabbed a backpack and filled it with clothes walking out they didn't even notice me.**

**I walked down stairs to see Edward, Alice, and Jasper.**

"**Be careful." was all they said and stepped out of the way. I didn't know where I was going but I knew any where not near here.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3 years later**

**I was walking around Rome it was beautiful. I was walking at night just admiring the city.**

"**Hey girl we know you're a vampire." I heard**

**I turned and saw two guys standing**

"**What do you want?" I asked**

"**Nothing we just noticed another vampire is all." The one on the left said**

"**Who are you?" I asked**

"**Vladimir."**

"**Stefan who might you be princess."**

"**I'm Taylor Cullen."**

"**Ohh a Cullen away from the family." Vladimir said with a smirk**

"**Now, now, now Vlad we have a friend no need anger her." Stefan told Vladimir.**

"**Ohh you are right please accept my apology Miss Cullen."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**2 years later**

**After staying with Stefan, and Vladimir I decided to go traveling again. Which is how I found my way in Volterra, Italy. I was walking the streets at night. You'd think I learned a lesson the first time. When a bunch of hooded people circled me.**

"**Follow us." The little girl told me.**

**So me being a dumb ass followed them. Down to the Volturi. I remember Carlisle told me about them after I got caught I'm a dumb ass. They all led me into a room where three vampires sat.**

"**Welcome to the Volturi who might you be." The one in the middle said**

"**I'm Taylor Cullen sir."**

"**Ahh one of Carlisle's coven."**

"**Yes sir."**

"**Well mannered also if I may ask why are you here Taylor."**

"**Tay please, and I was exploring sir."**

"**Ahh if I may." he held out his hand. I knew then from what Carlisle told me, this guy was Aro.**

**I walked forward and put my hand in his my memory flashing in his head.**

"**I see, now where are my manners this is my brother Caius, and my brother Marcus." He motioned to them and I bowed my head.**

"**Tay, if you'd like you can stay, and work in the guard if you'd like." Aro offered. He knew my gift shit.**

**I was about to say no but then something told me yes.**

"**Aro I'd like to take you up on that."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**4 years later **

**I was coming back from Georgia where someone was creating newborns, and we had to destroy them. We being Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Chelsea she's always near me.**

**Jane, and Alec after we got to know each other are now like siblings. Demetri, and Chelsea are my best friends. Felix I don't know he is always looking me up and down, and winking at me.**

"**How did you all do?" Aro asked as we came in the thrown room.**

"**Did break a sweat." I answered then yawned.**

"**Go sleep Tay you need it dear." Aro said I nodded and made my way to my room.**

**I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.**

**I woke up feeling something being tied around my arms, and legs. I opened my eye's and saw Felix smirking at me. I tried pulling my arms and legs free no good.**

"**What are you doing?" I asked**

"**Having fun everyone even the masters got called out and someone had to watch you that's my job, and I'm going to do more than watch you." he smirked**

**He ripped my shirt off, and then my pants. He removed his as well.**

"**Please Felix no." I pleaded I was far from virgin but I didn't want to have sex with him.**

"**Nope sorry you're all mine." he grinned**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1 year later **

**I left the day after Felix rapped me, I was now on the front porch of my family's house. I knocked on the door. Esme opened the door saw me, and hugged. Followed by Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle. After everyone let go I walked in. I saw Emmett, standing there with Rosalie.**

**In an instant I was in Emmett's arms. All it did was made me cry he was the reason I left, and got raped.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Years went on I forgave Emmett. The whole Bella thing then the past few days flashed in my head.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I woke up still in my wolf form. Sam was staring at me.**

**?!I had no idea?!**

**~*Told you*~**

**?!I'm sorry!?**

**~*Can't do nothing bout it now*~ I turned and ran back to the house.**

**I made it up to my room Embry was laying on my bed. I looked at the clock my past took 5 hours and now it's bed time.**

**I went in the closet, and put on some PJ. I came out and crawled into bed.**

"**Hey your back." Embry said**

"**Sorry did I wake you." **

"**No I was awake waiting on you that took for ever."**

"**Yep I'm tired let's get some sleep."**

"**Ok night angel."**

"**Wrong twin Em but good night." and my eye's were closed before I finished the sentence.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok you guys saw flashes of her memory. Sam saw everything all the peoples she's killed everything.**


	15. School Can Go Burn in Hell

Chapter 15

School can go Burn in Hell

I heard a dreaded noise the dreaded. Beep…beep…..beep……beep. I groaned rolled over a hit snooze.

"Come on Tay today's your first day of school you have to go." Embry said holding me I forgot he was here.

"School can go burn in hell for all I care."

"Your old school may have sucked but our is really cool."

"When school's cool Duke is actually going to get in the Elite Eight in the NCAA basketball tournament." (Never going to happen)

"Ok you have a point there since they can't play without their referee's." Embry said

"Finally someone who understands."

"Yeah but I like Oklahoma sorry Duke just sucks now go take a shower get dressed eat breakfast and drive to school we'll meet you there."

"Fine but where are you going."

"I have to change to baby see ya." He leaned down and kissed before walking out the balcony doors.

I groaned cause now I was awake. I got up and walked into the bathroom stripped down of my clothes, and took a shower. After my nice calming, peaceful shower. I got out and walked into the closet. I put on a bra, and underwear. I put on a pair of dark wash jean shorts, and Carolina blue long sleeved shirt, and a white UNC t-shirt, and a pair of black Nike flip-flops.

I walked down the steps Angel was sitting in the living room watching Sports Center.

"I'd never thought you were a sports man."

"I'm not I don't feel like watching the news."

"Good reason when we leaving."

"In about 10 minutes."

I plopped down next to him and watched how basketball season was just starting. And UNC has a 7 foot kid named Tyler Zeller. A clip of Oklahoma Blake Griffin dunking in last year's McDonald's All American. You know the usual. Then Angel turned the TV off when it was getting to the NFL.

"Hey I was watching that."

"That's right you were but now we have to go to school, ohh and Alice gave me your stuff from school it's in your locker."

I growled, and walked out to my Ferrari I wanted to show off. Angel pulled out in a silver Porsche like Alice's. I followed him into the school parking lot and parked next to him. I got out with him the people that were here are staring at my Ferrari. I smirked and walked into the school after Angel.

"Come on I have to get you checked in." he said pulling into what I'm guessing the office.

"Hi Mrs. Painter here's my sister Taylor I was telling you about and I wanted to get her schedule and stuff."

"Ohh ok Angel, let's see here Taylor…"

"Cullen." I said

"Ohh that's right Cullen." She started flipping through files on her desk.

"Ok Cullen here we go, here's your schedule, locker number, and combination, and a map of the school any questions."

"Yes ma'am I'm a basketball player and I was wondering if you could tell me when, open-gym, or tryouts are."

"Well try-out's start tomorrow and there is an open-gym this after noon at 7 but I have to tell you that our school has a co-ed basketball team and every girl's scared they're going to get cut so they don't try out."

"That's ok last year I was Washington State's MVP of the year so I think I'll be fine."

"Ok then have a great day, and good luck."

"Thank you I will." And both me, and Angel walked out of the office, just as Paul, Jake, Em, Quil, Jared, and Seth were walking in.

"Tay." Paul yelled and ran and hugged me

"Are you ok Paul what happened to your anger issues." I asked

"Way to ruin the moment." Paul said letting me go

"What classes you have Tay?" Jake asked taking my schedule out of my hand.

"Well let's see you have Video Editing with all of us, Government with Jared, and Embry, English with Jared, and Embry, Study Hall with all of us, Chemistry with me, Quil, and Paul, Lunch with us, Algebra 2 with me, and Quil, Spanish 3 with Jared, Paul, and Quil." Jake said goin through my schedule.

"Thanks give it here." I said grabbing it out of his hand.

"Come on we'll show you your locker." Jared said

"Cool thanks Jare."

"Jare?" he asked confused

"I randomly nickname people after I get to know them a little I'm cursed with it." he nodded slowly, and walked down the hall way we all followed.

They showed me my locker and I opened it then they all turned, and covered their noses.

"What the hell smells like vampire." Paul said

"I don't know I used to live with vampires maybe my school stuff." I said

"Ohh" was all they said.

"Always knew school stunk but now it does literally." Quil joked I gave him a look, and he shut up.

The bell rang so I followed all of them to a computer lab. I walked up to the teacher showed her my schedule, she told me to sit between Jake, and Em weird.

"Ok I want you all to get in groups, and make a music video today I want you to pick a song, and what you are going to do. I don't care what school appropriate or not or how many people are in a group now split." It's official I love this class.

The guys, and I all gathered around my computer.

"It's official this class is awesome." I said

"Yeah we take this class every year it's so cool." Jake said

We all agreed on the song My Band by: D12, and Eminem. We're still trying to figure out who's going to be who. The bell rang which was time for Government. I walked upstairs with Jared, and Em. We walked the teacher told me to sit in the back by the window yes.

"Hi I'm Kiley, and you are." this girl asked. She had long brown hair, and brown eye's. And a good half a foot shorter then me.

"Taylor Cullen nice to meet you."

"Ohh yeah I remember you, you went to Forks, and we played you in Volleyball, you spiked the ball straight in Melody's face it was funny." she said laughing.

"Yeah she was trash talking me so I repaid her nicely." I said

"Nice."

Then the bell rang for class to start of course I've been through this class twice, and I understand everything. Me, and Kiley talked the whole time she was really. The bell rang and I walked into English which was next door. The guys had to in the front I was in the back by the window. When my phone vibrated. I opened it up I had messages form Jazz, Alice, Eddie ^^, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and Emmett. Different colors for all yeah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz: Hey Tay how's school? I saw how UNC is supost to be good this year, but I'm going with Syracuse twenty bucks.

Tay: It's cool, and UNC will when twenty bucks shake

Jazz: good, shake come over this weekend I miss my sister

Tay: KK love you

Jazz: Same

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice: Hey Tay glad ur having fun I saw it J, shopping Sunday get anything u want Jazz pack mull J

Tay: cool ok make sure 2 buy extra

Alice: Yay ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie: Hey pup saw on Alice's phone your having fun great I miss my sister make sure to come this week end I miss you, and a new car Duke wins

Tay: Wateva a new car UNC wins Eddie boy miss u 2 c u this weekend :D

Eddie: Deal I told you not to call me that -_-

Tay: it's fun though bye Eddie luv u

Eddie: love you too I don't know why though

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle: Tay hope your having fun heard you're coming over this weekend miss you, and love you

Tay: yeah I'm haviN fun but I miss evry1 c u this weekend miss u, luv u 2 dad

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esme: I hope you're taking care of yourself sweetie I miss you dearly and hope to see soon

Tay: I am mom I miss u 2, I'm comin over this weekend luv u mom

Esme: Tay spell everything out

Tay: yes ma'am

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett: I miss u Tay I sad w/out u L I don't have my partner n crime the 1 I luv w/ all my heart I hope they're taking care of u if they ain't let me know can't wait till this weekend, and a new car, and kiss on Louisville

Tay: I miss u 2 Em I luv u but I have 2 tell u the truth I imprinted I still luv its just not as strong Em can't wait till this weekend either

Emmett: U IMPRINTED ON WHO?!?!?!?!?!

Tay: Jake, and Embry

Emmett: 2 guys L I have no chance

Tay: I still luv u Emm I'm still single

Emmett: I have a chance :D till u figure out who u rly luv L

Tay: don't be sad Emmett I c u this weekend and yes deal new car, and a kiss UNC wins

Emmett: ok luv u kiss kiss

Tay: kiss kiss

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett is trying to come back this ain't good but I still love him. Jake, and Em automatically think I'm theirs I still love Emmett. This is confusing. The bell rang and I went to the library for Study Hall. I put head down and took a nap I needed to think. That nap was short I walked into Chemistry and sat with Jake, and Quil. We got to roast marshmallows :D happy day. At lunch I wasn't hungry the guys were they ate my lunch, theirs, and extra's complaining it wasn't enough -_-'. The bell rang and I walked into Algbra2 I told the teacher I had a problem learning Algebra so I get to sit in front yeah not. She said all homework for this week is due the next week so Eddie can do it I mean help me with it.

The bell rang for Spanish which I already knew my languages include Spanish, French, German, Polish, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, and English. I didn't need this class. The guys knew something was bugging me so they stayed away from me smart men well wolves. After that I went and got in my Ferrari. Kiley getting in the Lime green Lambo beside it. I drove home went up stairs locked my door, and the balcony door. I don't want anybody here I need to think.

-!Tay you ok can I come in!-

~*Sorry Jake I need to think so no sorry*~

-!It's ok I get tell me when I can come in!-

~*ok bye*~

I laid my head back, staring at the ceiling I blocked my thoughts so no one knew. Emmett, Embry, Jacob the three guys I loved but who?


	16. Long Time No See

Chapter 16

Long Time No See

~*Tay's POV*~

6 o'clock came around I was still in my blah mood since I got Emmett's text. I just needed to go play, relieve stress, and beat some overly confident, cocky guys that think girls keep up at their level. I got up, and wandered in my closet. I took off my school clothes from school. I put on a dark blue wife beater, black basketball shorts, and dark blue knee socks. I walked in to the back of my closet tossing shoes that I dumped yesterday out of the way. I found my Nike basketball shoes, and my Adidas slip-on's. I put on my Adidas, and carried my Nike's to my bed. I walked into the bathroom and put my hair up into a ponytail. I walked back out into my room. I grabbed my shoes, phone, a keys to the viper. I walked out to my baby, the car a care for the most my viper. I jumped setting my stuff in the passenger seat, and started up. I put my Hinder CD in and I turned it to Take it To the Limit by: Hinder. I pulled out onto the main road, driving 80 mph all the way to the school. I parked and walked into the gym checking my phone for text's I had none. I looked and saw a few guys shooting.

"Are you lost, or something?" A guy asked.

"No I'm here to play, and that's exactly what I'm goin to do.." I replied

"Why all the girl's that tried before sucked what's make's you any different?" another guy asked

"I don't suck last year I took my school to the state championship game, and won I got MVP of the state of Washington." I said

"Wow so you're that girl that's like really good I heard about how you came last year and almost dunked. Cullen right?"

"Yep"

"Guys leave her alone she can play if she want's to." I turned to see who the voice came from. I turned and saw Owen.

"Long time no see huh Tay."

"Hey Owen yeah I ain't seen you I awhile."

"Yep even though we have 4 classes together you kind of were out of it to notice."

"Ohh yeah sorry."

"It's ok come on I'll introduce you to the team."

"I thought try-outs are tomorrow."

"They were but only a few of us show up to open gym's and coach says to make the team you have to go to the open gym's, but since you transferred I'm sure he'll give you a break."

"ok"

"Guys come over here." he yelled and all the guys ran over to us."

"Ok guys this is Tay Cullen our new player, Tay this is Brody." He said pointing to a guy without a shirt on he was hot he had spiky brown hair, and brown eye's.

"Colton." he said pointing over to a guy with longish brown hair, and bright blue eye's. he smiled sweetly at me, and I smiled back.

"Jake." he said pointing to a guy with blonde hair, and green eye's. He shied away from me he's the she type. Great another Jake ain't going to be hard to remember his name.

"Sean." He said pointing to a guy with long brown hair, and brought brown eye's grinning at me from ear to ear.

"Shane." he looked exactly like Sean but he seemed more darker in a way.

"And lastly Tristan." he said pointing to the guy with brown hair to his ear that flipped out at his ears, and brown eyes.

"Sorry about the comments before." Colton said.

"S'okay I don't mind."

"What position do you play?" Jake asked quietly.

"Point guard." I replied smiling.

"What are you serious you're 6 foot you should be playing a power forward, or small forward." Brody said

"Yep, but I like point I can handle the ball really good."

"Ok guys balls on the rack." a guy with light brown spiky hair, and brown eye's said. I'm guessing he's the coach.

"ohh and who are you?" the coach asked

"Taylor Cullen sir I just transferred."

"Are you really, we have the high school girl's MVP, ohh sorry I'm Coach Marshall."

"ok"

"Well we just scrimmage each other you'll play point for Owen's team they need a point guard." I nodded and ran over to Owen.

"Sweet you're on my team." Owen said wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him.

"I know what you are." he whispered in my ear. My eye's widened with shock.

"We'll talk after open-gym." He let go of me and jogged to half court for jump ball. He knocked it back to me. And then we started.

Two hours later we were all laying on the ground breathing heavy, and sweating. When I got my strength back I grabbed my stuff and walked out to the viper. A minute later Owen was standing beside of me.

"How do you know what I am?" I asked

"Easy your scent changed." he replied.

"But ho-."he put his finger up to my lips .

"This ain't the place to talk about this let's go to the beach." he said going over and getting in the passenger seat's. I got in the driver's seat speeding to the beach. We both got out and went and sat in the sand.

"Explain now." I said

"Fine I'm a hybrid I'm half vampire half werewolf. I can phase into a wolf, and I have to drink blood to live. When I first met you your scent you smelled like a vampire but the blood running through your veins smells so sweet when I smelled you I had to bolt out of there, and get something to drink. But now you smell like werewolf and your blood just smells sweeter." he explained.

"Well someone knows how I feel not belonging even now that I'm a werewolf I still have vampire traits I'll never it in, when I was with the Cullen's I ate food I was nothing like a vampire." I said

"Yeah we understand each other but I have to drink more I don't know hwy but your blood tempts me to lose control."

"Owen how old are you?"

"I'm 66, what about you."

"56 we're only ten years apart."

"Yeah well we should get going."

"Yeah Angel will be worrying about me I'll give you a ride home."

We walked back to the viper. He gave me directions he lived really close to the border. So I guess he knew about the treaty easier to hunt away from La Push. We said bye and I drove back to Ang's. He was watching TV when I walked by him he said nothing he knew I was still in my mood. I went up to my room and took a shower. And got dressing in my UNC Tar Heel pj pants, and white tank top.

I walk out to my room and saw Jake laying on my bed.

"I thought I said I didn't want any guests tonight."

"You did but I was just wondering where you went?"

"I went to open gym why?"

"Ohh just wondering I called Angel wondering about you but he said you left and didn't say where you were going I was just checking."

"Checking what Jake."

"Uhh I'd rather not say."

"Tell me Jake."

"You'll be pissed so nope."

"I'm already pissed so your past pissed."

"Fine I was making sure you weren't goin back to that blood sucker." he yelled getting up off my bed.

"Don't you dare call him that his name's Emmett."

"Yeah well you still love him so why shouldn't I worry."

"I may still love him, Jake but notice I'm here, now get out."

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT." I yelled at him.

He huffed and jumped off the balcony. I sat on my bed and started crying I love Jake, and Embry. He just pissed me off and I yelled ay him. I hate my life why couldn't Emmett just leave me to die.


	17. Tay Bit Me

****Before I start the story thoughts are in italics now not different symbols for different people thanks Rate, Message, and Enjoy.

Chapter 17

Tay Bit Me

~*Tay's POV*~

A week's went by since me, and Jake got into that argument. I felt bad but he has to realize I do what I want I'm not his to control. I tried out for the basketball team and made starting point guard. Practice is a bitch and I'm werewolf part vampire. Embry's been so comforting the last few days I finally let one imprint talk to me. Me, and Owen talk a lot now he's my best friend which is something I need right now. It is currently Wednesday and very sunny so me, and Owen decided to go hang out with the Cullen's since I'm used to not going on sunny days, and he sparkles on sunny days.

I was driving my Lambo since the windows are tented. I pulled into Owen's driveway. And I a minute he was sitting next to me slightly sparkling.

"Hey sparkle what's going on?" I asked chuckling

He gave me a look that said continue and you die.

"Sorry couldn't resist, are you thirsty your eye's are really dark today."

"Yeah a bit."

"Well let's get to the house and I'm pretty sure they said they were going hunting they wouldn't mind if you tagged along." He nodded and I pulled out and started driving to the house.(Note: not Angel's house)

Once we got there Alice was standing in the door way smiling as usual.

"Hey Tay, and Owen." Owen's widened in shock that she knew his name.

"Owen this is Alice my sister the reason she knows your name is because she can see the future." I explained

"Ok now I'm not scared." he said chuckling.

Alice ran down and pulled both of us into the house.

"Everyone Tay's here and she has a friend." Alice yelled which I'm pretty sure wasn't necessary.

Everyone was gathered around us with backpacks in there hands.

"We're you going some where." I asked

"Yep my favorite hunting place you know the one I told you about with all the grizzly bears." Emmett said, and I nodded.

Owen leaned his head back I can imagine he's thinking of catching one. He told me they were his favorite.

"By chance I'm going to guess you're a vampire." Edward said directing his statement towards Owen.

"Uhh yeah I'm half vampire, and half werewolf." he said.

"Are you really I've never heard of anyone being half." Carlisle said

"Yeah my dad was a vampire, and my mom's a werewolf which is why I live on the rez." he said. I knew he didn't like talking about his parents.

"Well anyway you guys want to come with." Bella asked.

"Don't drink blood remember." I said

"I know but your wolf likes hunting animals." Alice said. My eyes widened in shock.

"Ffffine I gggguesss I'll gggoo." I stuttered out.

"It's ok Tay I can see you doing fine." Alice told me I nodded.

She threw me a bag like the silver one I have for phasing. And she threw another one at Owen. We walked out to the garage. I climbed into the passenger seat of Emmett's Jeep, Owen got in the back with Alice, and Jasper, Emmett's the driver. Edward, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle got in the Shiny Silver Volvo. We were on the road for a half an hour before we pulled into a parking lot. We got out and ran at full speed into the woods we found a clearing, and set up camp. I put the bag on my back.

"It's ok I'll phase with you I can drink the blood while I'm in wolf from." Owen said putting the bag Alice gave him on his back.

"Ok." I said

"Come you guys there are loads of bear around." Emmett said yelling at me, and Owen.

Me, and Owen phased he was dark brown like his hair color.

"Aww Tay you're even cuter then in my vision." Alice said coming over with Jasper petting my head.

'_Edward please get her to stop I'm not a dog.'_ I thought to him

"Alice Tay said she really likes you petting her head." Edward said coming over and also started petting my head.

'_Ohh no you didn't you little mother fucker.'_ I thought and bit his hand.

"Oww Tay, Tay bit me." Edward said.

'_No shit I bit you, you dumbass suck it up you're a big bad vampire.'_

"You're mean."

'_I never said I was nice.'_

'_Good point.' Owen thought to me._

"You're both mean." Edward said

"Come on already I want to watch Tay in her first hunt." Emmett said jumping.

We all sighed and ran off in different directions. I stop, Emmett stopped when I did. I sniffed the air trying to find a bear. I licked my teeth when I found not one but four. Emmett, and I ran and attacked we got two. Then Owen showed up killing the other two. I started eating the raw meat that didn't seem as nasty now. After we were all done we went back to see everyone was already there. I laid down on my stomach and started licking the blood off my paws. Owen was doing the same thing.

I walked over to Emmett and licked his face. He laughed and started tickling me he knew where I was ticklish even in wolf form. After I played with Emmett for a bit I went and phased back putting on the sports bra, underwear, blue sweatpants, and UNC t-shirt in the bag and came back out. Emmett pulled me down into his lap.

"You're warm." he said. Putting his face into my neck.

"I know but me, and Owen have to get back soon we have to go to practice." I said. Emmett now bright golden eye's looked sad.

"Yeah coach said he was putting a new defense in today." Owen said sitting next to me, and Emmett wearing a pair of sweatpants his eyes were light brown again.

"Yeah hey Carlisle can you write us doctor excuses." I asked hey nodded and took out a notepad, and pen from a back pack. H wrote out two and handed them to us.

"Ok guys we have to go see you guys later." I said before getting pulled back down by Emmett he gave me a kiss, and pushed me back up.

Me, and Owen ran back to the Cullen's jumped in the Lambo and drove to Angel's mansion. I changed into my practice jersey, and shorts put my hair into a ponytail grabbed my shoes and ran out the door. I drove to Owen's house he jumped out and was ready in ten minutes.

I drove to the school we went, and handed our notes to Coach he excused our school absents. Two hours later we were all huddled in the middle getting ready to end practice.

"Ok team we have our first scrimmage tomorrow now. ARE WE GOING TO WIN?!." Coach yelled

"Yes sir." we all yelled back

"What was that I didn't hear you?" Coach said

"YES SIR!!"

"Now that's my team after tomorrow's scrimmage I'm going to assign two captains you should do your best anyway but really work your asses off now wolves on three. One…two…three."

"WOLVES!!!" we all shouted.

Me, and Owen walked more like crawled out to the Lambo. We got I drove him to his house and dropped him. After I dropped him off I drove back to the mansion. I walked in the door.

"Hey how was practice?" Angel asked walking up to me.

"Tiring you coming to the scrimmage tomorrow." I asked

"Yep wouldn't miss it we're even letting the Cullen's come over to watch since you said they haven't missed one of your games yet.' He said I smiled.

"Thanks Angel." I hugged my twin

"You should be thanking Sam not me." He said I nodded, and went upstairs.

'_Thanks Sam.' I thought to him_

'_You're welcome Tay.' he thought back._

Once I was in my room I took a shower, and changed into white basketball shorts, and a blue tank top. I pulled Owen's Michigan State University hoodie over my head, and walked out into my room.

And once again Jake was laying on my bed.

"I need to talk to you." he said

"You think."

"I'm sorry ok you know how I lost Bella to Edward. It's just I don't want to lose another person to the Cullen's. I Know you still love him but damnit Tay I love you. I'm sorry I know I can't, and won't take you away from them they're your family I won't . I'm sorry I tried controlling you to where it was convenient for me." he said

I walked over to the bed laid down, and snuggled up close to him.

"Apology accepted." I said. And kissed him.

After we broke apart we laid in bed, and fell asleep,


	18. Ok That Was Weird

Chapter 18

Ok That Was Weird

Tay's POV

I woke feeling little kisses on my neck. I opened my eye's to see Jake kissing my neck.

"Come on Jake I have to get ready I have a scrimmage after school today." I said trying to push him off.

"Ohh yea who do you play."

"Ahh something wildcats I think it's Warren I don't know."

"Ohh ok well hey remember your iPod, iHome, and Camera were working on our video in Vid." he said climbing down my balcony.

I sighed and walked in the bathroom took a shower. I got and put on my practice jersey, shorts, and sweats. I walked out of the bathroom and put on my Adidas. I grabbed my back pack and packed the stuff Jake told me to pack. I grabbed my game bag, and keys and walked out to the Viper.

I went and picked up Owen and we went to school. The bell rang as soon as I walked in so I went to Vid and we started recording the guys singing to the music. I was walking to government when

"Ohh yea hey bitch stay away from our Jakie Poo, and Emmie Boo." said Elizabeth Howard, and Alyssa Breeden. The slut's of the school.

"uhh what are you talking about." I asked

"You know we see all of you hanging out together but just stay away from our Jakie Poo, and Emmie Boo." They said and marched off.

Ok that was weird anyway I walked off to Government can't wait to tell Kiley she'll flip. And I have to text Emmett and tell him I don't want to be his lover but his sister that should go over well.

Jake's POV

I was sitting in English bored out of my mind. I speak English why do I have to learn it I don't get it. About half way through class Elizabeth, and Alyssa walked in late. They smiled and winked at me I just rolled my eye's I hate them. They're always trying to get my attention do they not get the hint. The bell rang and I got up and walked to my locker getting my Government book.

"Hey Jake." I heard that annoying voice say.

"What do you want Alyssa." I asked agitated.

"Ohh I was just wondering if you were like going to the dance tomorrow." she said

Ohh yea I forgot.

"I don't know why do you want to know."

"Because like I need someone to go with and like you're the hottest guy in school so like you could like go with me, and like Embry could like go with Elizabeth and like we'd be the hottest couples there."

"Uhh how about no I think I'll take someone else." I said closing my locker trying to walk away.

"Who that Taylor bitch she is like so all over that Owen guy you deserve better." she said

"Call her a bitch again and be lucky they find your body you here me." I said in a cold voice and walked away.

Back to Tay's POV

I'm sitting in Spanish with Owen, Jared, Paul, and Quil. Kiley laughed at the whole Alyssa, and Elizabeth thing. And Emmett said that it was ok that all I wanted to be was his sister and best buddie. I was glaring at the clock to turn to three finally the final bell rang I grabbed my stuff and raced Owen to the gym. I changed in the bathroom since I didn't want any of the guys to see me. I got done.

"Guys are you dressed." I yelled

I heard a bunch of 'yeahs' and walked out they were all dressed out. Coach walked in passing a ball to me, Jake, and Sean.

"Ok team you've practiced hard now go out there and kick some wildcat ass." he yelled.

Then our music started playing Crack a Bottle by: Eminem feat 50 cent, and Dr. Dre. We started warming I looked up for a scrimmage it was a big crowd, and to my surprise the pack, and the Cullen's were sitting together. After warming up for 20 minutes the game started they introduced the starters on the other team no girls.

"And now put your hands together for your La Push Wolves." the announcer called out the crowd starter cheering. The cheerleaders were here.

"For the starting line up at Point 5 Taylor Cullen." I jumped and ran shook hands with the referees then ran out to the middle of the court. Out of all the cheers I heard two boo's I wonder who they are.

"At shooting guard 22 Jake Davis." Jake's blonde head jumped up, and down as he ran over to me.

"At small forward 30 Brody Zeller." He ran next to us after.

"At power forward 44 Colton Drew." He smiled and ran next to Brody.

"And at Center 50 Owen Hansbrough." Owen grinded and ran out next to me.

We all got in a huddle, and started goin 'Ohhhh'

"What time is it?" I yelled

"Game time." they yelled back

"Get mean."

They all growled.

"Wolves on three one…two…..three."

"Wolves we all yelled."

(I know you people don't want to read a game so I'll skip it.)

We won easy 101-32. I changed into my sweats, and waited for Owen we walked out to talk to the Cullen's

"Great game Tay." Alice said hugging me.

"Yeah you should have dunked it." Emmett said

"I'll try next time." I said

"Ok sweetie we'll see you tomorrow." Esme said kissing my forehead.

"And Tay be ready for a make over." and with that they left I shuddered.

Me, and Owen were standing there after the Cullen's left.

"What was that about?" I asked

"I bet I know there a dance tomorrow, and uhh I was wondering if you'd go with me Tay." Owen asked blushing.

"Yeah I'd love to." I said smiling.

We walked out to the hallway what I saw pissed me off, and made me want to cry.


	19. The Hell I'll Calm Down

Chapter 19

The Hell I'll Calm Down

You know I was just in a game sweating, running, and playing my heart. But now I'm more pissed then I think I've ever been in forever. Owen put his hands on my shoulders trying to turn me away from what I was seeing and out the door.

"Jacob, Embry what the hell." I yelled

Jacob, and Embry were making out in the middle of the hallway with Alyssa, and Elizabeth. When they heard me the jumped and looked at me scared.

"Tay it's not what it looks like." they said.

I didn't care I was done I pulled Owen to the car we both jumped in. I started it throwing it in reverse then turning putting it into drive I have to thank Edward later for teaching me that. Owen was holding on as I push on the gas pedal harder but not hard enough to break it.

"Tay calm down." Owen said

"Calm down how the hell I just saw both of my imprints making out with the two biggest sluts in school how the hell am I supost to calm down." I said now crying.

"Tay pull over." I did as he said.

He pulled me over into his lap. I cried my heart out into his chest. He just sat there and rubbed my back telling me soothing things. After what seemed like hours I finally stopped crying.

"Tay it'll be better I promise."

"How can you say that my imprints were just making out with the biggest sluts in the universe."

"You know what you don't need them forget them and move on because if I'm right this isn't the first time Jacob has pissed you off like this."

"Forget them how?" I asked

"Remember when I first met you I told you your blood smelled really sweet what does that mean when a vampire says it I know you know what it means." He said

I thought back I remember him telling me not once but twice that my blood smelled really sweet to him. Then what Edward said about what Bella's blood did to him came back to me. I looked at Owen.

"I see you remember what it means, forget them and be with me, they are nothing but cheaters and if you take them back I know that they'll do this again. Don't let it happen be with me and I'll never break your heart that Tay I promise you."

"How can I trust you I only met you."

"Because I gave you my heart and I don't want it back it's yours to keep forever."(I wish a guy would tell me that anyone else.)

"Owen I-." I said trying to think of something but I looked in his eyes I saw he was telling me the truth he wouldn't break my heart I know.

"Just say yes and I'll make the pain go away."

"Owen yes." I said.

He smiled and hugged me tight to his chest. I hugged back he smelled Axe I loved that smell. He pulled away, and kissed me gently not rough like Jake, or sweet like Embry. Wait no bad Taylor not them it's all Owen now. He broke the kiss, and smiled down at me.

"The first place they'll look for you is at your house then they'll go to the Cullen's I have a plan. We go drop the Viper off at the Cullen's phase and then run back to my house. Mom loves you she won't mind if you stay." he said I nodded he was right.

I climbed back over into the driver's seat and started off to Forks. I pulled off the road down the long drive way. As soon as I parked Alice was at the car.

"You have to go now so we can cover your scent." she said I knew she knew.

We both nodded she threw us two bags. We pulled off our jerseys and sweats cause I know I don't want to explain to coach why our uniforms are torn to bits. After that we phased and took off back to La Push. We raced through the forest and got to Owen's house within a half hour. Owen walked up to the door and rang the door bell. His mom came to the door letting us in she knew Owen I know that.

He let me go and change first. After changed I came out and let him change.

"Ohh Tay I never knew you were a wolf." his mom said walking down the hallway.

"Yep." I said smiling.

"I knew the wolves lived here I just hope they don't figure out what Owen is they'll kill him."

"I won't tell anyone I know how it feels I used to be a vampire sorda it's confusing but now I'm a wolf with some vampire traits."

"Ohh wow so you do understand Owen." I nodded she smiled and walked down the hallway.

Owen came out a few minutes later and hugged me.

"You know I think we should get some sleep I mean we just had a game, and ran a few miles it's time for sleep." I nodded and lumped on his back.

He laughed and carried me to his room dropping me on his bed. And got in next to me. He turned the light off. I snuggled against him he wrapped his arm around me and we both fell asleep.


	20. The Dance Part 1

Chapter 20

Dance Part 1

Tay's POV

I woke up I felt an arm around my waist. I looked up and saw I was in Owen's arms. Then everything that happened last came flashing back to me. I smiled and leaned up kissing Owen's lips. He was slow responding but he started kissing back.

"Now that's a way to wake up." he said laughing slightly.

"I'll say." I said hugging him.

"And now you're mine, and only mine." he said smiling down at me.

I smiled back up at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Remember dance today." he said

"Ohh yeah I have to go home and get dressed." I said with a groan.

"ohh it can't be that bad." he said I gave him a yeah right look.

"Ok so it might be you aren't going to die."

"You say that but what happens when I do die from Alice dressing me up."

"Then I'd cry now go I'll pick you up at 5 so we can go out to eat."

"But I don't want to leave." I said hugging him tighter.

"Just think the faster you get ready the sooner I get to pick you up."

"But it's only 12 can hang out a little first." I whined

"*Sigh* Fine but at 1 you're going no argument."

"Fine." I said

I laid in his arms while we watched TV for an hour. Then 1 o'clock came and he dragged me to his car, and drove me to the house I saw Alice standing outside obviously waiting for me. Owen drove up to the garage. I gave him a kiss before getting out and going to my doom. Then Emmett, Jasper, and Edward jumped out grabbed Owen. Got in the Jeep and drove off.

"Umm why did they just kidnap my boyfriend?" I asked

"They're going to get him ready now come on I have a lot of work to do?" Alice said pulling me into the house.

She pulled me up to hers and Jasper's room shoved me into the bathroom and told me to take a shower. I did as told I took a shower. After I got out on the counter was a pair of underwear and a strapless bra I put them on.

"Now what Alice." I asked

"Here put this on." she handing me a blue dress.

I put the dress on the she shoved me in to a chair, and started doing my hair. After an hour and a half my hair was, done and she started working on my makeup. After that she took 2 hours making sure everything was perfect. Then finally when she said I looked great did she let me. Leave but not without putting me in heels that made me three inches taller. I sighed and walked down the stairs. At the bottom Owen stood in a black tux with a blue vest and tie. I smiled and walked up and kissed him.

"You look beautiful." he said I smiled.

"Ok we're off thanks for the help guys." Owen said.

"Make sure to get pictures sweetie." Esme said before we walked out the door.

"I will mom bye everyone." I said.

We walked outside and got into his car. He drove us down to first beach which I thought was weird. We got out of the car he took my hand and lead me down to a picnic on the beach. A silk blanket was laid on the sand. On it were two lit candles, strawberries, and melted chocolate. I took my shoes off. We went and sat on the blanket.

"This is amazing Owen."

"Not as amazing as you." he said

He picked up a strawberry dipped it in chocolate, and fed it to me. I did the same.

"Your wonderful you know that no one has ever done anything like this for me ever." I said

"Well I had the idea the guys just helped put it together now let's go to the dance." he said standing holding hid hand out for me.

I took his hand and he pulled me up to my feet. I grabbed my shoes and we walked back up to the car. We got in and he drove us to the school. We used our vampire speed to cut in line with out anyone seeing. Owen handed our tickets to the guy and we walked in. It was beautiful snowflakes hung from the ceiling the walls were covered in light blue paper the ground was cover in fake snow. Me, and Owen went and got our picture taken making sure to order extras for everyone. After that we went and sat down, and watched as people walked in.

I saw Kiley with Colton it was cute. I nudged Owen and pointed to them and he smiled. We waved at them and they came over to sit with us.

"Hey girl you are gorgeous." Kiley said

"Well hey look at you." I said

We started talking while the guys talked about the scrimmage yesterday. Note to self get details about their conversation. Then I saw Jared, and Kim walk in with Paul, and some chick that was older than us for sure. I waved and they walked over.

"Hey Tay." Paul said

"Hey Paul, Jared, Kim, and-"

"Rachael I'm Jake's sister." she said

"Ok then Rachael."

We all talked for a while before Owen pulled me away and back to our table. He sat in a chair and pulled me so I was sitting on his lap. I looked over at the door, and saw Jacob, and Embry walk in with Alyssa, and Elizabeth. But I didn't care I had me a man that didn't lie, and cheat.

"Hey Owen." I turned around and saw the new player Austin, and his girlfriend Megan.

"Hey Austin what's up dude?" they started talking

"Hi I'm Megan I don't think we've introduced." she said

"I don't think we have either I'm Taylor." I said they sat down and we all started talking.

"Ok everyone we'll be having a sing off so anyone want in come up and sign up." Our Principal said.

Owen, Megan, Austin, and me all walked up signing up. After we went back and took our seats.

"Ok First up Alyssa Breeden, an Elizabeth Howard singing If You Seek Amy by: Brittney Spears." Mr. Kite announced.

"Of course sluts." I said

"You got that right." Megan agreed with me we're going to be greet friends I can see.

After that I don't know what to call it, it wasn't singing that's for sure. Jake, and Embry were the only one's clapping. I couldn't help but bust out laughing. Then a few more people went.

"Next we have Megan Parker, and Taylor Cullen singing I Caught Fire by: The Used."

Me, and Meg walked up on stage when the familiar guitar of Quinn Allman hit my ears I knew it was our time to shine.

'Seemed to stop my breathMy head on your chestWaiting to cave inFrom the bottom of my...Hear your voice againCould we dim the sunAnd wonder where we've beenMaybe you and me So kiss me like you didMy heart stopped beatingSuch a softer sin(I'm melting, I'm melting)In your eyesI lost my placeCould stay a whileAnd I'm meltingIn your eyesLike my first timeThat I caught fireJust stay with meLay with meNowNever caught my breathEvery second I'm without you I'm a messEver know each otherTrust these words are stoneswhy cuts aren't healingLearning how to loveI'm melting (I'm melting)In your eyesI lost my placeCould stay a whileAnd I'm meltingIn your eyesLike my first timeThat I caught fireJust stay with meLay with me(Stay with me lay with me now)You could stay and watch me fallAnd of course I'll ask for helpJust stay with me nowTake my handWe could take our heads offstay in bed just make love that's allJust stay with me nowI'm melting (I'm melting)In your eyesI lost my placeCould stay a whileand I'm meltingIn your eyesLike my first timeThat I caught fireJust stay with meLay with meIn your eyesI lost my placeCould stay a whileand I'm meltingIn your eyesLike my first timeThat I caught fireJust stay with me lay with me (Stay with me, lay with me)In your eyesLet's sleep till the sun burns outI'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)Let's sleep till the sun burns outI'm melting in your eyes.'

We smiled and walked off stage hearing everyone in the gym going crazy. Except two boos I wonder who they are.

"Next up we have Austin Smith singing Blue and Yellow by: The Used." Austin took the stage.

'and it's all in how you mix the twoand it starts just where the light existsit's a feeling that you cannot missand it burns a hole through everyone that feels it well you're never gonna find itif you're looking for it won't come your waywell you'll never find itif you're looking for itshould've done something but I've done it enoughby the way your hands were shakingrather waste some time with you and you never would have thought in the endhow amazing it feels just to live againit's a feeling that you cannot missit burns a hole through everyone that feels it well you're never gonna find itif you're looking for it won't come your waywell you'll never find itif you're looking for itshould've done something but I've done it enoughby the way your hands were shakingrather waste some time with you should've said something but I've said it enoughby the way my words were fadedrather waste some time with youwaste some time with youwaste some time with youwaste some time with youwaste some time with youwaste some time with youshould've done something but I've done it enoughby the way your hands were shakingrather waste my time with you should've said something but I've said it enoughby the way my words were fadedrather waste my time with youshould've done something but I've done it enoughby the way my hands were shakingrather waste some time with you waste some time with youwaste some time with youwaste some time with youwaste some time with youwaste some time with youwaste some time with youwaste some time with you_[whispering:]_ should've done something but I've done it enoughby the way your hands were shakingrather waste some time with you.'

We all cheered as he walked off.

"And lastly we have Owen Hansbrough singing Dear God by: Avenged Sevenfold." Owen smiled taking the stage.

'A lonely road, crossed another cold state lineMiles away from those I love purpose hard to findWhile I recall all the words you spoke to meCan't help but wish that I was thereBack where I'd love to be, oh yeah

Dear God the only thing I ask of you isto hold her when I'm not around,when I'm much too far awayWe all need that person who can be true to youBut I left her when I found herAnd now I wish I'd stayed'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tiredI'm missing you again oh noOnce again

There's nothing here for me on this barren roadThere's no one here while the city sleepsand all the shops are closedCan't help but think of the times I've had with youPictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah

Dear God the only thing I ask of you isto hold her when I'm not around,when I'm much too far awayWe all need that person who can be true to youI left her when I found herAnd now I wish I'd stayed'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tiredI'm missing you again oh noOnce again

Some search, never finding a wayBefore long, they waste awayI found you, something told me to stayI gave in, to selfish waysAnd how I miss someone to holdwhen hope begins to fade...

A lonely road, crossed another cold state lineMiles away from those I love purpose hard to find

Dear God the only thing I ask of you isto hold her when I'm not around,when I'm much too far awayWe all need the person who can be true to youI left her when I found herAnd now I wish I'd stayed'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tiredI'm missing you again oh noOnce again'

When it was over everyone cheering for him. He took his seat, and I kissed him.

"And now our winner is-"


	21. The Dance Part 2

**Chapter 21**

**Dance Part 2**

"**And the winner is or I should say the winners are, Taylor Cullen, Megan Parker, Owen Hansbrough, and Austin Smith." the principal announced**

**We walked back on stage.**

"**You've all won a ticket to any movie you'd like in Seattle." he said**

'_**What a prize huh.' I thought to Owen**_

'_**Yeah seriously they could at least gave us a gift card to McDonald's." he thought**_

'_**You're hungry again.'**_

'_**Yep we're werewolves part vampires we eat a lot.' he thought back I sighed**_

"**And now who wants and encore." the principal announced and the crowd went except those two boo's.**

"**So what song should we sing?" Austin asked**

"**Does everyone know Smother Me by: The Used." I asked they all nodded I went and told the DJ.**

'**Let me be the one who calls you babyAll the timeSurely you can take some comfortKnowing that you're mineJust hold me tight, lay by my sideand let me be the one who calls youBaby all the timeI found my place in the worldCould stare at your face for the rest ofmy daysNow I can breathe, turn my insides outand Smother meWarm and alive I'm all over youwould you smother me?Let me be the one who never leavesYou all aloneI hold my breath and lose the feelingThat I'm on my ownHold me too tight stay by my sideand let me be the one who calls youBaby all the timeI found my place in the worldCould stare at your face for the rest ofmy daysNow I can breathe, turn my insides outand Smother meWarm and alive I'm all over youwould you smother me?When I'm alone time goes so slowI need you here with meand how my mistakes have madeYour heart breakStill I need you here with meBaby I'm hereNow I can breathe, turn my insides outand Smother meWarm and alive I'm all over youwould you smother me?Now I can breathe, turn my insides outand Smother meWarm and alive I'm all over youwould you smother me?Let me be the one who calls you babyAll the timeLet me be the one who calls you babyAll the timeLet me be the one who calls you babyAll the timeLet me be the one who calls you babyThe one who calls you baby'**

**After we all finished everyone started cheering again.**

"**Now back to the dance in an hour we will announce the Ice King and Queen." the principal announced**

**We all danced together enjoyed ourselves. We even danced to songs we hated.**

"**And now we will announce the Ice King and Queen." **

**We all stopped dancing and got in a huge circle around the principal. Owen took my hand and held while we waited.**

"**And now would the following nominees for King please step forward, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Owen Hansbrough, Paul Reese, and Quil Ateara." **

**I let go of Owen's hand he kissed my check and walked in between Embry, and Paul.**

"**And now our nominees for Queen, Taylor Cullen, Kim Long (I don't know Kim's last name), Kiley Marie, Alyssa Breeden, and Elizabeth Howard."**

**I walked through the crowd and stood next to Kim.**

"**First our Ice King is Jacob Black." the principal said as someone sat a crown on Jacob's head.**

"**And now our Queen Taylor Cullen." my eye's widened as they sat a tiara on my head.**

'_**Owen I don't want to dance with him.'**_

'_**I know angel but you'll be ok I promise.'**_

**Jacob walked over to me smiling. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist. I could hear Owen growling. I sat my hands on his shoulders not glad he was enjoying this. We started dancing to Find a Way by: The Used.**

"**You look beautiful." he told me.**

"**I bet you wish I would say the same thing not happening." I replied.**

"**Aww come on Tay I love you."**

" **I loath you." I replied bitterly.**

"**Why so bitter."**

"**You know why."**

"**They kissed us honest."**

"**You're werewolves push them off but you guys were really enjoying yourselves."**

'_**It wasn't us honest.' Embry said in my head**_

'_**Ok whatever.' I thought**_

'_**We're not lying." Jake yelled**_

'_**Leave her alone or I will personally make sure neither of you can have kids' Owen's voice roared in our heads.**_

'_**Who are you?' they asked**_

'_**Owen Hansbrough.'**_

'_**But how…you'd have to…but you.' they tried to say**_

'_**Whoops songs over come on Owen let's go let the idiots figure it out.' I thought.**_

**I broke the hold Jake had on me and walked over to Owen, Megan, and Austin.**

"**Well we're going to go I see you guys later right." I said**

"**Definitely we have to hang out some time have some girl time." I nodded and pulled Owen out of the gym**

**We walked to his car.**

"**Let's go back to the Cullen's and sleep I'll call mom there." he said I nodded me head**

**We finally got to the house we got out of the car, and Owen carried me in I was tired.**

**Owen's POV**

**I picked Tay up and carried her in the house as soon as I walked in she was asleep. **

"**How was everything." Edward asked**

"**Awesome thanks hey pixie you think you could change Tay she's asleep I know she'll be mad if she wakes up in a dress." pixie nodded she liked the nickname I had for her. She picked Tay up and went up stairs.**

**I flopped down the couch taking my tie off.**

"**What was up her tiara thing?" Emmett asked**

"**She won Ice Queen." I said**

"**And you didn't win King." Jasper asked**

"**Nope Jacob did I want to kill him right now." I said through gritted teeth.**

"**Why?" Bella asked**

"**Because he yelled at her for not believing him I know he's lying I was right there with her." I said trying to calm down which Jasper helped.**

"**Thanks Jazz."**

"**No prob you seemed mad."**

"**Uh huh." I said through a yawn.**

"**Go on to bed sweetie I called your mother already." Esme said **

**I nodded said good night and walked upstairs pixie came out of Tay's room handed me a wife beater, and sweat pants. I thanked her walked in Tay's room changed in the bathroom. And crawled in bed with Tay. I moved a piece of her hair that was in her face.**

"**I love you ever since I saw you I will always love you no matter what." I said kissed her forehead and fell asleep too.**


	22. Confess Your Love After Practice

Chapter 22

Confess Your Love After Practice

Tay's POV

Months have past it is now February 13th. The pack mainly ignores me except Quil, and Paul they are my best guy friends. Owen and I are so close. I can honestly say I can see myself with him forever, but then my heart aches at times for Embry, and Jacob but I always push it to the back of my mind. Angel he's been I don't care just tell me who win's about the whole thing. I mainly stay at the Cullen's again I know I have my blood family now but the Cullen's will always be my family. Basketball is going great we won district, and regional's moving on to state. And then softball starts but it ain't as fun as basketball. I decided this time I'm not going to college I've been twice I wanted a break. Right now I'm hanging out with Kim, Megan, Kiley, and Rachael on the beach.

"So Megan how long have you, and Austin been together." Kiley asked

"Hmm over 6 months I know that but I don't know exactly."

"Well when's your anniversary?" Kim asked

"February 26th."

"So it's July 26th you started dating." I said

"Yep you guessed it."

"You were supost to tell us not make me use my brain." I groaned then we started laughing.

"So what's going on with you Tay I mean first my brother, and Embry, now Owen ?" Rachael said

"Long story."

"Well I don't know Jake won't tell me." she said

"Well they imprinted on me when I phased I imprinted on them they made out with the sluts in front of me, and Owen was there to help me there's your basic run down of it." I said

They all nodded their heads understanding. Long story but Megan, and Kiley figured out when Jake, and Embry were bothering me about what Owen was I got pissed and phased in front of them so they know.

They Kiley's phone buzzed.

"Hey guys I gotta go meet Colin I'll see ya later." she said getting packing up her towel and stuff. We said bye then we heard her car leave.

"Hey Kim what time is it?" I asked

"Time for you to get a watch." Rachael said

"Haha Paul get's me with that all the time but seriously what time is it."

"Umm 3:15." Kim said

"God I don't want to go to practice." I groaned

"Tell Austin I'll meet him after practice." Meg said

I nodded packed up my stuff slipping on my practice jersey, and shorts over my bathing suit.

"See you guys." they all waved buy.

I packed my stuff in the back of the Mustang. When I got in I put my socks, and basketball shoes. I put my hair up in a ponytail. I pulled out of the spot I was parked, and drove to the school. 10 minutes until practice started I walked in the gym all the guys were shooting around. Owen ran over to me and hugged me. I laughed and kissed him.

"I love you." he said after we separated.

"I love you too." I said

"Cullen, Hansbrough confess your love after practice now come on unless Owen you can be as good as your cousin Tyler." Coach yelled, I laughed I keep forgetting his cousin is Tyler Hansbrough on his mom's side of course his dad, and dad's family is a mystery he won't tell me.

After the tiring 2 hour practice. We crawled out again. Megan was waiting on Austin, and Kiley was waiting on Colin. Me, and Owen walked to the Mustang.

"So are we at your house or mine tonight." he asked

"Mine we stayed at your house last night." I said he nodded, and got in the passenger's seat.

I turned my iPod on to My Heart by: Paramore. Owen took my hand and started rubbing circles with his thumb. We pulled in to the Cullen's. When we got out I could smell other vampires. I looked at Owen he could smell them too. We walked into the house into the living room. I smiled at least I knew them. Demetri, and Alec no Jane this time.

"So you won't help us then Carlisle." Demetri said

"I'm sorry but no." came Carlisle's response

"So what's up." I asked

Demetri, and Alec turned when they saw me they smiled me, and hugged me.

"Haven't seen you in a while blondie." Demetri said

"Yeah it's been a while."

"So what's up big sis." Alec said. Jane, and Alec say I'm their big sister, Demetri and I were best friends.

"Nothing why are you guys here and not in Volterra." I asked

"Aro sent us to find a half breed half vampire, and half werewolf well shape shifter." Demetri said I growled.

"So I take it you know this half breed." Demetri hissed

"Tay calm down maybe they just want to talk." Owen said

"So you are this half breed then." Alec said.

"Yes what of it." Owen said

"We have direct orders to take you back to Volterra in one piece alive." Alec said

"You aren't taking him." I yelled

"So sissy your mate is this half breed then." Alec said

I was so pissed I started shaking. I felt the heat run through me I knew I was phasing and nothing stopped me. When I was in my wolf form Alec, and Demetri looked at me in disgust.

"So you're a shape shifter now too." I growled in response.

"Demetri let's just take sissy with us then since she want's to protect him so bad." Alec said

"You ain't taking either." Emmett yelled I now remember we were here.

"Em stay out of it no offense but Edward knows what to do, do what he says." Owen said

'_Edward, Owen has a plan right.' I thought to Edward_. And he nodded.

"Now if you would please change back Tay so we can go." Demetri said.

Alice gave me a bag I ran to the bathroom phased back and changed. I kept the bag since it had 4 other pairs of clothes in it. I came back out into the living room.

"Come on let's go." Demetri said.

I took one last look at my family before walking out the door. Owen took my hand Demetri lead as we ran across the continent, we got on a plane to Volterra. Once in Volterra I knew the way to the Volturi. They led us down in to the underground castle. We waited before I heard Aro telling us to come on. Nothing had changed in all of these years.

"Ahh Tay long time no see." Aro said

"Yes Aro it has been a while." I replied

I looked at Marcus, and Caius they just starred at me. Caius always hated me, but Marcus liked me he rarely talked but he did talk to me.

"I understand you are no a shape shifter correct." Aro said

"yes sir."

"How?"

"Very long story."

"May I?" he asked holding out his hand.

I stepped forward putting my hand in his everything that happened in the past few months flashed my eyes.

"I see and understand?" he smiled

"Now for the task at hand half breed-" Aro started

"His name's Owen sir." I said

"Oh right Owen then would you like to see your father?"

I looked back at Owen he had a look of determination on his face and nodded.

The door opened and my eye's widened with fear no he couldn't be his dad.


	23. He's Owen's Dad

Chapter 23

He's Owen's Dad

Tay's POV

I can't believe he's Owen's dad but now that I look at them they do look alike. Owen growled he was mad. I'm scared because of his dad well this sucks.

"Aww what's wrong son not happy to see me." Felix said. Yep that's right Felix is Owen's dad

"Ohh look here you even brought one of my toy's with you besides your mother Tay's my second favorite." Felix laughed I hugged Owen tighter.

"That's enough of that Felix we warned you what would happen if you touched her again." Aro said thank god for Aro at the moment.

"Ohh yes sorry master." Felix said bowing.

'_What'd he do to you?' Owen thought to me. I showed him even as painful as it was._

"You fucking bastard you raped her." Owen growled Felix smirked

"I wouldn't call it that I would say more along the lines of loved her but she didn't love me." he said I still hugged Owen tighter.

"Aww isn't cute how you want to protect her are you two mates?" Felix asked

"No we love each other but were not mates she has two imprints that are jerks." Owen said

"Aww isn't it cute."

"May I have a word with Taylor alone please."… Marcus asked

"Yes Felix, Caius, Owen let us step out." Aro said and they all left even though I was pried off of Owen.

"You're loved by many you do know that right." Marcus asked I nodded

"I wish I was hated by someone I don't like all of the attention so do you know who my true soul mate is." I said

"Yes but I won't tell you."

"Ohh come on why not."

"You have to figure it out by yourself but it isn't Owen I'll tell you that."

"I figured that but how will I know."

"You'll know when he learns his lesson." ohh god still confused

"What?" I asked

"Aro showed Caius and I your past I saw the two boys that you imprinted with when he learns his lesson then you'll know who your true soul mate is."

"Ok, so do you know what Aro want's with me, and Owen."

"Yes but I can not say sorry."

'_god damnit.'_

'_What?' Owen thought_

'_Nothing sorry you guys can come back in.' I thought._

They all walked back in Caius, and Aro sitting back down in their thrones.

"Well it's late both of you should get some rest you can stay in Taylor's old room. We'll talk tomorrow." Aro announced.

Jacob's POV

"Well we could push him off the shallow end of the cliffs." Embry suggested

"No he'd still live we need jagged rocks at the bottom." I said

We ran out of ideas to break Tay, and that Owen guy up. So now we are trying to think of ways to kill him.

"Poison."

"No since he's werewolf his immune system would get rid of it."

Then my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller id, and answered.

"Hey Hells Bells what's up?" I asked Bella

"Not now Jake you, and the pack need to get over here now." she said scared

"Why what's wrong?"

"The Volturi took Owen, and Tay." she said

I hung up, and looked at Embry he was mad so he heard. We phased telling the pack where to meet us. We ran to the Cullen's house, barged in through the house to where they were all sitting down.

'_Tell me a plan or I'm going and kicking vampire ass by myself.' I thought_

"Ok Jacob we have a plan calm down." Edward said

Me, and Embry phased back putting our shorts on.

"Well.." I said

"We need some more wolves to come with us." he said

"Paul, Quil, Jared, Seth, and Sam should be here in a minute." Embry said he nodded

"We'll only need two other wolves the Volturi like Tay they won't hurt her, and should give her back if we have enough people to convince them." the doctor blood sucker said. When Tay get's back I'll learn their names.

I nodded, and then Paul, Quil, and Jared ran in phased.

"Sam said he'd busy." Jared said

"Ok so who's up for a trip to Italy." Edward said they looked at him weird

"We need two more wolves to go with us to Italy to get Tay back." the future teller said Alice I think.

"I'm in." Paul and Quil said

"I'd better stay here." Jared said

"We don't have time to talk let's go." she said pushing us all out the door.

I had to ride in a jeep with the big vampire, Paul, and Quil. Everyone else piled into the other cars. The ride to the airport was unbearable. As soon as we got there we all jumped and ran to our flight. We got on I was sitting in between Embry, and Paul.

I knew her being with Owen was only going to be trouble. All I had to do was push Alyssa off of me and none of this would have ever happen. Tay would still be trying to choose between me, and Embry, Owen would still be her friend. But no I had to try and make her jealous and pick me but no pissed her off to go right into his arms. All I seem to do is piss her no matter what I do. When I get her back I'll let her do what she want's I'm not going to step and try and make it to where I win it's all up to her now.


	24. Goodbye for Now

Chapter 24

Good-bye for Now

Tay's POV

I laid on my old bed not able to find sleep; Owen on the other hand was fast asleep. I looked at my cell phone 10:32 am. The door opened and in walked Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Aro. I kicked Owen and he woke up.

"Owen would you please come with us." Aro asked

I looked at Owen, and nodded its better not to argue. Aro walked out with Felix, and Demetri. Demetri mouthed me a 'sorry'. I sighed and laid back down.

"I missed you Tay." Jane said coming over and hugging me.

"I missed you too Jane." I said

"What's going on you two? You can tell me." I said

"Sorry we're not aloud to tell you." they both said

'_God damnit.' I thought_

We all sat there talking people say these two a cruel. I love them they're like my little siblings. I looked it's no 1:12pm.

'_Tay I'm sorry.' I heard Owen think_

'_Owen what's wrong?'_

_No answer_

'_Owen…Owen.'_

I started crying; Jane and Alec came over and hugged me trying to calm me down.

I cried for an hour and finally stopped I couldn't cry any more. Then Aro walked in.

"What did you do to him?" I asked

"Only what his father wanted done."

"Where is he?" I asked grinding my teeth together.

"You're about to see him now come on."

I got up and followed him to his, Caius, and Marcus thrown room. I stood in front of them. Unlike many I'm not scared not of these guys.

"Do you want to see you precious Owen?" I nodded

"Felix, Owen you two may come in now." Aro called

The door opened and they both walked in. Owen looked so pale, and his eyes are closed. He looked completely different, and he had 3 scars on his arms like Jaspers scars.

"Owen why don't you look at our guest?" Aro said with a smirk.

He hesitated but lifted his head up. His eye's slowly opened. I almost started crying I didn't see his beautiful chocolate brown I saw blood red. He's a full vampire now.

"Now guess whose next?" Caius smirked

I turned around only to be grabbed by Felix.

"Let go of me." I kicked trying to get free.

"Sorry princess you're going to be a vampire too." he said

"I said Let me go." I kicked again

"And I said no."

"Fine have it your way." I leaned to his ear and screamed as loud as I could.

He dropped me thank God then…Owen grabbed me. They knew I wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm sorry like you have no idea." he said

"Then let me go and we'll call it even."

"Sorry." he said holding me.

His mouth lowered to neck and I just squirmed more.

Then the door busted down oh thank god someone loves me. Four wolves ran in, followed by Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Let her go Aro." Carlisle said

"I can't do that Carlisle we have a vampire that said she broke a law." he said

'_Whoa what I never heard that part.'_

'_We're here Tay.' Embry thought_

'_And we'll kill every blood sucker here to get you back.' Paul thought._

'_Tay phase and he won't be able to hold you.' Jake thought_

So I did I don't know why I never thought of that sooner. Owen lost his grip of me and I ran over to the Cullen's.

"Yes one from your coven said that Taylor has broken a law and told humans of our kind." Owen said

We all looked at one another, I never did and no one said anything.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken Aro Tay has not told a soul of our kind." Edward said

"The blonde girl Rosalie from your coven said that." Aro said

"I'm sorry you are mistaken Rosalie is no longer part of our coven."

"Ohh I see Tay you are free to go sorry about everything." I rolled my eyes.

I looked at Owen his blood red eyes stared at the ground.

"Owen you can come with us if you wish?" Carlisle said

Owen looked at me I walked over to him. He got down on his knees, and looked at me.

"I would but I can't have mom look at me like this you know that, I might some day but not right now. Just remember this I will always love you. But I'm not your soul mate we both know this. Pick Jake or Embry but if they do anything stupid again I'll come kick their asses." I started crying and whimpering.

"Aww don't cry Tay this isn't good bye far from it I promise you that. But for now you have to go I'll see you again I'll make sure of it." he said he hugged me.

'_Come on Tay let's go home.' Paul thought he walked next to me._

Reluctantly Owen pulled away, and pushed me to Paul. We all walked out it was cloudy so everyone didn't have to worry about being seen. We walked to a public restroom so we could phase back. I walked out fully clothed. Jake came a hugged me, I couldn't cry any more I was all cried out. I just hugged Jake back.

"I'm sorry for everything." he murmured in my ear. I nodded saying that it was ok and fell asleep


	25. New Cars

Chapter 25

New Cars

Tay's POV

Months have passed, and I still feel horrible. I still can't get Owen's mom's face out of my head when I told her Owen was taken by the Volturi I couldn't tell that they turned him into a full vampire, Owen wouldn't want her to know. That name still haunts me the school continued as if he was never there. The team and I suffered the most out of everyone. I just told them that he died in a car accident. We went and won state in basketball for Owen I could just imagine him smiling.

Jake and Embry are back to doing what they try to do best get me to pick one. Ever since the whole Volturi thing Embry's been up in my business about everything if I go any where he wants to know where and why it's really starting to piss me off. Jake on the other hand let's me do what I want as long as if trouble starts I call him ASAP. Which I'm ok with that. I still go to the Cullen's they'll always be my family I may have my twin bro back but he's never around to really be a brother like Edward, Embry, and Jasper are to me.

Paul's my best friend we've gotten a lot closer than we already were so I guess you could say he's like my brother in a way. Quil really need's to learn when to shut up I'm serious when I say it just might save his life one day. Seth is a fucking puppy he's always following us around it gets annoying some times but I love that kid. Jared's Jared that's about all I can say on that subject. Megan is my best friend we do all sorts of stuff together as long as Austin knows where she is. Same with Kim, and Rachael I'm trying to get and know all the girls the guys imprinted on.

It's currently May 28th and prom is this Friday and it is currently Thursday. I made sure I told everyone I'M NOT GOING! They are all sad about that but it's just another dance to me nothing special. I'm in the mall with Megan, Kim, and Rachael.

"Ohh that one Megan." Kim said pointing to a light pink dress. We are very late dress shoppers

"Oh you're right thanks Kim." Meg said going over to the dress.

"What's even the theme of prom?" I asked

"Midnight in Manhattan." They all replied

"Of course." I mumbled

"Come on Tay you should go." Megan said

"I told you guys I'm not, and plus if I did there's no guy to ask."

"Take my lazy ass brother." Rachael said

"Well that's nice Rach." Kim said

"I'm telling the truth."

"But anyway sorry nope not going." I said

"Ohh come on Tay." Kim pleaded

"Nope sorry not doing it."

Jake's POV

"So Alice you can really help me out?" I asked

"Sure can Jake don't worry you just get everything taken care of." Alice grinned pushing me out of her house.

I've been trying to get Tay to go to prom but she's as stubborn as I am which is very bad and won't go.

"Don't worry, Jake just go get signed up for Grand March, a table at prom, and After Prom and I'll get Tay there." Alice smiled slamming the door in my face.

Me, and Tay have gotten a lot closer over the past few months, which I love. I have all of her friend's trying to get her to go. But now Alice said she'll get Tay there if it means dragging her there. I drove my motorcycle up to the school, and walked in to the person in charge of prom stuff she was staying longer today for any changes before prom.

"Ahh Mr. Black what can I help you with?" she asked

"I needed to sign me and my date up for Grand March, a table, and After Prom." I said

"Ok your prom date?"

"Taylor Cullen."

"Ok and assuming you'll want to sit with your friends I'll put you at table 2 with them, and your two after prom tickets" she said handing me two tickets. After prom's theme Afternoon in Coney Island.

"Ok in Grand March you, and Tay are couple 78 you two are the last one's." she told me

"Saving the best for last." I mumbled

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." she said I walked out.

I had a tux already so that wasn't a problem. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw a text from Tay.

_Hey just got home want 2 come over im bored -_- ~*Tay4ev's*~_

_Yeah sure b there n a bit I have 2 stp by the house 1__st__ ~!1mechanic!~_

_Kk c u n a bit ~*Tay4ev's*~_

I put my phone back in my pocket and drove back to the house I put the tickets on my dresser knowing that was the only place I wouldn't lose them. I walked back out into the living room.

"Jacob." I heard dad from the kitchen and walked in

"Yeah dad."

"Are you going to prom Jake?" he asked

"Yep."

"With who?"

"Tay my imprint you met her 3 months ago."

"Aww well that's good Jake I'm make sure to be at Grand March to watch you." I groaned and walked out the door.

Since I didn't feel like having to lose another pair of shorts I drove my motorcycle up to the mansion. I used the front door since Angel's always god knows where he's hasn't been around in a while who knows. I walked up to Tay's room, and walked in hearing the shower. I don't get every time I walk in she's in the shower. I turned the TV on to sports center, and watched where all the college basketball picks are going. Tay walked out in jeans and a t-shirt. She walked over and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I can see you're happy." I said

"Yep now come on." she said pulling me up damn her vampire, and werewolf strength.

"Where are we going?"

"Well you see before basketball season I made bets with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Jasper bet twenty bucks that Syracuse was going to win so I got $20. Edward bet a new car Duke was going to win so he lost. Emmett bet a new car Louisville was going to win he lost. I bet all those things that UNC was going to win which they did so we're going car shopping with Emmett, and Edward." she explained with a grin

"What are we waiting here for let's go." I said

She nodded I walked out to my motorcycle, and got on. She got on behind me. I drove over the border into Forks, and to the Cullen's house. Standing outside was a very sad Emmett, and Edward.

"Ready to buy my new cars?' she grinned they groaned

"By chance is that how you got so many?" I asked she nodded

"Well come on let's go." Tay said walking over getting in Emmett's Jeep.

I got in with her; Edward was riding shot gun, and Emmett driving obviously. It took us about an hour to get to Seattle. Once we were there we went to a new car lot they had loads of cars. We all got and Tat got the biggest smile ever.

"May I help you all?" a guy asked

"We're here getting her two cars no matter price so we'll let you know when she decides." Edward said he nodded and walked off.

"So what do you want this time?" Emmett said

"I want this one." she pointed to a black Jeep.

"But don't you have a black Hummer." Edward asked

"Yeah but I want a Jeep now."

"Ok Emmett you get the Jeep pick another." Edward said

"Hmm Jake you pick one I don't want anymore." she said

"What me are you crazy I can't take a car." I said wide eyed

"Ohh please Jake." she begged of course I gave in.

'_Imprinting I swear sometimes I can't refuse her.' I blocked my thoughts from Tay._

Edward laughed at my comment I walked around and looked at all the models; I took a look under the hood to see what kind of engine.

"Ohh my god he still hasn't picked." Emmett said coming back throwing a pair of keys at Tay.

"Nope unlike Tay like's to know the car he wants." Edward said.

I finally found the one I wanted. A black Ferrari, I'm sure dad will wonder where I got it but hell they said get anything. After twenty minutes Edward came back throwing me a pair of keys. I walked over to Tay and kissed her long, and sweet.

"Thank you." I said

"Your welcome let's go." Edward said behind us.

I sighed and got in my new car holy shit this is awesome. Before we left I told Quil to pick up my motorcycle, which he said he did. Emmett and Edward drove back to Forks while me, and Tay went to my house I parked next to the Rabbit. Wow my hard work and dedication looked like shit next to the Ferrari but I loved the Rabbit still. Dad wheeled himself out hearing me pull in I saw his eye's widen.

"Jake who's car is this?" dad asked

"Uhh mine." I said rubbing the back of my neck, and Tay walked in.

"Where'd you get it?" he asked

"From me I won a bet and got to new cars I only wanted one so I let Jake get what ever he wanted." Tay said

"What'd you bet so I can remember not to bet you." dad smiled

"Who was going to win the National title in college basketball." she laughed, and dad did too.

"Well I'm going to Tay's house to stay night dad." I said

"Night Jake, Night Tay." he said then wheeled back in the house.


	26. Dragged to Prom

Chapter 26

Dragged to Prom

Tay's POV

"Alice where the fuck are you taking me." I asked as she dragged me all the way to the house.

I'd been tricked and stepped over the border. Alice grabbed me and dragged me back. Wow sometimes the blonde shows.

"In the house obviously." she said dragging me in the door and upstairs.

"Here go take a shower." Alice said handing stuff to change into.

I did as told not feeling like Alice making me. I wonder what the hells going on. First Jake left really early saying he'd see me later. Then Alice told me to meet her at the border. Dragged back to the house. WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON? After I got out of the shower I got dressed in the t-shirt, and basketball shorts Alice had laying out.

I walked back out into Alice's room. Then she pushed me into a chair and started putting make-up on me.

"Alice what the hell is going on?" I asked trying to get out of her hold.

"Sit still you're going to prom if I have to drag you there myself. I promised Jake I'd have you there no matter what." she said I growled everyone knew I didn't want to go.

"Ohh shush would you, you'll have fun now come on go put this dress on." she said pushing a dress in my arms.

I sighed and changed in the bathroom I'll do it for Jake because I really don't want to go for any other reason. I mean I've been to two proms already but just because I didn't want to be there didn't mean I was going to ruin his night. After I changed into the dress Alice came in the bathroom doing my hair. After an hour of poking and pulling my head hurt but my hair was done. My hair was curled and put in a low ponytail over my shoulder. Now she was putting make-up on me. After an hour she was finally done. Words can't even describe how much pain I've been through.

I put on the black heels Alice handed me and walked down the stairs. Esme came and took a picture of me. I walked into the living room where Jake was sitting talking to every one. I walked around the couch and gave him a kiss.

"Well hello to you too." he said

"Wow look at you, you look beautiful." he said smiling.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I said

"Ohh Jake, Ohh Tay would you guys just go already I can't take it any more." Edward said.

"Ohh go try and break your house would ya." I said with smirk.

'_Jake run.' I thought to him and we sprinted out the door to his Ferrari._

Sure enough Edward ran out after us. We just laughed and drove to the school. We walked in and had to get in line for Grand March. We waited a good 2hours until we were finally called out.

"And lastly MR. Jacob Black escorting Miss. Taylor Cullen." the principal called out.

The stage was set up to look like Central Park with the sky scrapers in the back ground. Jake walked threw the fake trees while I walked through the gate. I took his arm, and we walked down the steps and out of the auditorium followed by all the parents. We waved to Billy, and Sue, and walked back in the auditorium to take pictures.

We walked in the cafeteria. It was amazing it didn't look like the cafeteria at all. Black Veil Brides: We Stitch These Wounds was starting to play.

"Come on I love this song." I said pulling Jake on the dance floor.

'_You kissed the lips of evil, two months its all the sameYou begged for this man's approval, like all the rest you'll die in down this wont take long now, off my chest these lyrics words they eat right through me, heartbreaks your favorite pain.[Chorus]The tears we've cried, this love has died your by yourself here tonightIt's what we hide, with every lie your by yourself (here tonight)I think of it each time i touch you, every time I hear his name.I'll never let my fucking walls down, for all of this you are to down this wont take long now, off my chest these lyrics words they eat right through me, heartbreaks your favorite - The tears we've cried, this love has died your by yourself here tonightIt's what we hide, with every lie your by yourself (here tonight)The tears we've cried I'm by your side, your by 's what we hide with every lie, your by yourself (here tonight)Liar.'_

After the song some Britney Spears song came on and we decided to go sit down.

"Hey I thought you weren't coming." Meg said as we came to the table

"I wasn't until I was dragged literally to Forks was made to get changed and got here." I said she laughed

We all sat talked, and ate a little bit. Kiley and Colton got back from taking their picture. And about a half hour after they got back so did Kim, Jared, Rachael, and Paul. Adore by: Paramore came on.

"Come on Jake I love this song." I said pulling him to the dance floor again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he slid his arms around my waist.

'_I don't mean to run,But everytime you come around I feel,More alive, than everAnd I guess it's too much,Maybe we're too young,And I don't even know what's real,But I know I've never wanted anything so bad,I've never wanted anyone so bad,If I let you love me,Be the one adored,Would you go all the way?Be the one I'm looking for?If I let you love me, (If I say,)Be the one adored, (It's okay,)Would you go all the way? (Stay,)Be the one I'm looking for?Help me come back down,From high above the clouds,You know I'm suffocating,But I blame this town,Why do I deny,The things that burn inside,Down deep I'm barely breathing,But you just see a smile,And I don't wanna let this go,Really, I just want to knowIf I let you love me,Be the one adored,Would you go all the way?Be the one I'm looking for?If I let you love me, (If I say,)Be the one adored, (It's okay,)Would you go all the way? (Stay,)Be the one I'm looking for?If I let you love me,Be the one adored,Would you go all the way?Be the one I'm looking for?If I let you love me,Be the one adored,Would you go all the way?Be the one I'm looking for?If I let you love me, (If I say,)Be the one adored, (It's okay,)Would you go all the way? (Stay,)Be the one I'm looking for?'_

"I like that song." Jake said

"Told you, Jake where's Embry?" I asked


	27. Fun to Ohh No

Chapter 27

Tay's POV

"I can honestly say I have no idea." he said

"Great so no one knows where Embry is." I said

"Now I never said that let's go ask the others." I nodded and we walked back to the table.

"Anyone see Embry?" I asked

"Nope sorry he said he had something to do and left." Quil said after finally getting here…by himself.

"Ok weird." I said

"Let's not let Embry get us down let's have a good time." Jake said

"Ok fine I'll worry about him after prom." I said not to enthusiastic having two imprints would be the death of me one day.

My favorite song of all time came on The Great Escape: by Boys Like Girls. I pulled Jake out to the dance floor and started dancing.

"Ok now can I have everyone's attention please? We are going to now announce the Prom King and Queen and also the prince and princess." the principal announced.

"First off our prince and princess. Seth Clearwater and Abi Garber." we all started cheering mostly for Seth since we didn't know the girl.

"And now our King and Queen a repeat form the Ice Dance Jacob Black and Taylor Cullen" We walked up there shaking our heads.

"And now for a song please." He got a song a good song A Little Piece of Heaven by: Avenged Sevenfold.

'_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,for me to take what's mine, until the end of time We were more than friends, before the story ends,And I will take what's mine, create what God would never designOur love had been so strong for far too long,I was weak with fear that something would go wrong,Before the possibilities came true,I took all possibility from youAlmost laughed myself to tears,(ha hahahahaha)conjuring her deepest fears(come here you fucking bitch)Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,I can't believe it,Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat itShe was never this good in bed even when she was sleepingnow she's just so perfect I've never been quite so fucking deep init goes on and on and on,I can keep you looking young and preserved forever,with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever'Cause I really always knew that my little crimewould be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighsand I know, I know it's not your timebut bye, byeand a word to the wise when the fire diesyou think it's over but it's just begunbut baby don't cryYou had my heart, at least for the most part'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, We fell apart, let's make a new start'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeahbut baby don't cryNow possibilities I'd never considered,are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,to repossess a body with which I'd misbehavedSmiling right from ear to earAlmost laughed herself to tearsMust have stabbed him fifty fucking timesI can't believe itRipped his heart out right before his eyesEyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat itNow that it's done I realize the error of my waysI must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the graveI gotta make up for what I've done'Cause I was all up in a piece of heavenwhile you burned in hell, no peace forever'Cause I really always knew that my little crimewould be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighsand I know, I know it's not your timebut bye, byeand a word to the wise when the fire diesyou think it's over but it's just begunbut baby don't cryYou had my heart, at least for the most part'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, We fell apart, let's make a new start'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeahBut baby don't cryI will suffer for so long(What will you do, not long enough)To make it up to you(I pray to God that you do)I'll do whatever you want me to do(Well then I'll grant you one chance) *And if it's not enough(If it's not enough, If it's not enough)If it's not enough(Not enough)Try again(Try again)And again(And again)Over and over againWe're coming back, coming backWe'll live forever, live foreverLet's have wedding, have a weddingLet's start the killing, start the killing"Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?""Yes, I do""Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?""I do""I now pronounce you"'Cause I really always knew that my little crimewould be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighsand I know, I know it's not your timebut bye, bye_

_And a word to the wise when the fire diesyou think it's over but it's just begunbut baby don't cryYou had my heart, at least for the most part'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, We fell apart, let's make a new start'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeahBut baby don't cry'_

"That's our song." Jake told me

"Glad I love that song then." I said kissing him.

"Ok have a good rest of the night you still have an hour until after prom." the principal said

We all goofed off and danced around till prom officially ended. Then we all went and got changed into our clothes for after prom.

"Come on Jake I want to play bungee basketball." I said pulling him to the gym

"Ok Tay let's wait for the others really fast." Jake said I crossed my arms and pouted we only wait a few minutes and then I ran into the gym.

The bungee basketball is three long tunnels like things you climb in and go back to the end. Where you strap yourself to a bungee cord. The guy gives you a Velcro bag. And when the guy tells you to go you run a fast as you can and when you start to feel yourself being pulled back you throw the Velcro bag into a Velcro hoop out of two times who ever gets the most wins. It was me, Jake, and Paul doing it everyone was scared of getting hurt. When the guy said go we all ran I got jerked back so I threw the bag and made then hit the back of the thing.

"A little help please." I looked over the wall thing and saw Jake wound up in a ball the bungee wrapped around.

"Dude just roll forward and you got it." Quil said and like that Jake was ready to go again.

The guy said go again I felt myself getting jerked and threw the bag again making it. After that we unstrapped ourselves and I won.

"Ok king of the hill anyone." Quil smirked

King of the Hill this huge blow up arena. At every corner a Velcro tower with four flags Velcro to it. In the middle a big ass hill with a Velcro tower at the top. When the guy says go you grab a flag get to the top of the hill some how stick the flag to the tower get off the hill and you keep doing the same thing till someone has all the flags on the tower. Well it's me, Jake, Paul, and Quil. The guy said go we all grabbed a flag a went on. Jake cheated and kicked Quil on the side but Paul evenually up winning.

And for hours we played little games watched a movie and other stuff till we all went home at 4 a.m. Jake drove me back to his house since I'm staying the night. We find his room even though we're tired as hell. And lay down on the bed. This peace is going to be shattered next week after graduation when I have to tell them I'm leaving. Wow I want to disappear.


End file.
